New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Glass House get's a knew house mate. Claire knows her from school, and they are like sisters. But know she is living with the people that get involved in almost everything, what will happen to her? How will this young English girl cope with Morganville life?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This is my first go at a Morganville fanfic, so please let me know if it's alright. Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan. **

**Chapter 1**

Well, never thought I'd be coming to Morganville. I found it weird that it had my name – you've probable guessed my name is Morgan. I only came to Morganville to go to TPU (Texas Prairie University). I had only just turned sixteen though, and this was the first time I had come to America. You see, I'm from England, and coming to America without my friends or family was scary. I had been at TPU for about a month. I had become friends with a girl named Claire. She told me that she was almost seventeen when she started TPU, so at least she knew it was like. Claire was the only one that would actually talk to me, I was fine with that, Claire was nice. After, exactly, a month of living on the TPU campus I had to leave. A few of the girls at TPU had it in for me, I didn't know why, they just did. So when they thought it would be fun to push me down the stairs while carrying a few glasses, kick me in the stomach, cut my cheek with a large piece of broken glass and then threaten to kill me the next time they saw me, I knew I had to leave. The first thing I did after that happened was I went to find Claire. Luckily nothing was broken, just bruised. Claire told me that something similar had happened to her, and she told me that her room mates and herself were looking for someone else to live in the house. So, Claire took me the house. Well took me to the house, after she made me get _all _my stuff – of course she helped.

I was worried to be perfectly honest. The only person that I would know when meeting these people would be Claire, and I looked like I had been to hell and back. Walking into the house, I wasn't so worried, I was calm. Then suddenly two people jumped out from round the corner. I screamed and jumped backwards. As I jumped back I landed wrong and went flying backwards into the door. It hurt _so_ much.

"Michael! Shane! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Claire yelled.

"Oh come on Claire, we were only having a laugh." a blonde guy said.

"Really, you think this is funny?" Claire said, gesturing towards me.

I slowly got up, using the door for support. The two guys shifted in place. I just stayed by the door, head down. Claire continued to shout at the two guys. Claire was like a big sister, I would love to have Claire as a sister. I'm an only child, and Claire was the closest thing to a sister. It was fun having Claire be that good a friend.

"Claire, it's fine. Just leave it." I said after a while.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. After what happened to you today, you didn't need these two doing that." Claire said.

"But I'm alright aren't I. God sis you really need to chill." I smiled.

"But you're my little sis; I have to look out for you, otherwise who will? And don't you dare say yourself." Clair replied.

Claire and I laughed. The two guys just looked at us.

"You have a sister?" a brunette guy asked wide eyed.

That made Claire and I laugh more.

"No, we're not actually sisters." Claire told him.

"We might as well be." I said.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, let me show you around." Claire told me, grabbing my hand.

The guys looked confused.

"Morgan might take the room." Claire told them slowly.

Claire shook her head.

After Claire showed me the house, we went to the living room. The guys I had seen earlier we playing a zombie game.

"The blonde ones Michael, and the brunette ones Shane." Claire said.

"Is that all I get! The brunette one! We've been together for like two years now, and you call me the brunette one!" Shane said, acting hurt.

I laughed. After a few minutes a Goth girl appeared, she looked pretty cool. She said her name was Eve. I was also told that there was another person living in the house, but he was out. Apparently he was Shane's brother, but he went to live in New York with family after their mum died. Turned out none of them knew about Shane's brother until he went searching for Shane, and turned up on their door step. He's been living with them ever since. Shane, Michael and Eve all asked me questions about where I'm from, how old I was – they were a little shocked –, what subjects I was taking at the university, why I was looking for somewhere else to stay, and things like that.

"So Morgan, you wanna take the room? I mean, considering what's happened." Michael asked me.

"Well, that plus I don't think Claire will appreciate it if we don't." Shane added.

They just looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I turned my head towards Claire.

"She will take the room. I'm deciding for her." Claire said.

Ok...Looks like I was living at Glass House – that's what they called it, since Michael owns the house and his last name is Glass. Claire helped me take my stuff up stairs – she basically dragged me up there. Even Eve helped at one point. After everything was sorted we went back into the living room. I liked the three people I had met today. They were really awesome. I know when Claire talked about them she said they were awesome, but I didn't know she meant this awesome. This was the start of a whole new life. I was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Chapter 2 :D Since I have 7 weeks off –because of the summer holidays, YAY, I will be able to write more :D Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan and Evan . **

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning at nine thirty, everything either aching or throbbing. At least I didn't have to go to school, Claire had called the university and told them that I was very 'ill' and would not be attending school until well again. I loved the way they believed her. While also telling them I was 'ill', she told them also that I was now living off campus. I sat up slowly, swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. It hurt like hell. I got dressed and did everything I needed to do pretty quickly. Every step I took down the stairs, I winced. It was the only other thing I could do besides scream. Today instead of four people in the living room, there were five. Claire, Eve, Shane, Michael, and who I presumed to be Shane's brother.

"And this must be Morgan." the boy said.

He had black hair that went just past his ears, deep sparkling blue eyes, and was quite pale – not as pale as Michael.

"I'm Evan, Evan Davids." he added.

I looked at him confused.

"I took mine and Shane's grandmothers name...the grandmother from our mum's side." Evan explained.

"That makes more sense. It's good to meet you." I laughed.

"Actually we've already met...ish."

"We have?"

"At the university, in music."

"Oh my god yeah, I remember you. You play guitar, right?"

"Yeah that's me."

Evan smiled. If he didn't look hot before then he _definitely _did now – so happy I thought that. I sat down next to Claire, and all of us started talking. It turned out Claire and Evan was also taking time off school, Claire was because she didn't want to leave me alone and Evan, well, I don't know why he was staying. After a while the four older house mates went...somewhere, which left Evan and myself in the living room. I didn't know what to say, I was never in this situation. I mean sure I've talked to guys, some of my friends back in England were guys, but this was a guy I didn't know.

"So Morgan, how come I've never been able to talk to you, heard you speak, or take part in any lessons?" Evan asked.

I looked down to the ground.

"I get shy. You've never been able to talk to me because when I'm not in class I'm with Claire in the library. And I don't take part in lessons because it would mean speaking to people who hate me for some reason, plus I would have to take things with me that, knowing them, they'd happily break." I rushed. "Also when I'm nervous I talk fast."

"Ha-ha, I do the same. And, hey, you live here and are a friend of Claire's then you're a friend of mine. If anyone tries to go near you and you don't see them coming then, well, they'll have to go through me." Evan smiled.

"But you don't even know me."

"I will soon."

I had to be dreaming. This couldn't have been happening. Could it? Evan was the same age as me, but a month older, exactly a month older. He played guitar, sang – yay –, he read, unlike most guys, the list went on. I wondered why Claire never told me more about him. Evan was...amazing. I knew we'd become great friends.

I had lived in Glass house for a week and two days, before the aching and throbbing went. Claire still refused to let me go back to school. She said that I needed more time to make sure everything was fine, and blah, blah, blah, blah. I had gotten to know the other residents of Glass House better by this time, and I was starting to for friendships with them all, especially Evan. We always talked; we had quite a bit in common. We always laughed when we were around each other; it reminded me of my friends back in England. I missed my England friends dearly. I knew one from primary school and the rest since year seven or eight, know the only way I could talk to them was by Facebook or Skype.

October was nearing an end, and it was almost Halloween. I stopped doing Halloween when I was around eleven or twelve. It seemed no one did Halloween here. I could see why, I mean the vampires weren't much help. At least it meant it wouldn't be too loud around the streets. I had been in contact with my family and friends a couple of times since being at Glass House. All of them knew that I was living with friends...but they didn't know why. I just said I preferred living with them. I had been living at Glass House for almost a month, I felt safer than I did at the university. At least here I had friends, fantastic friends...especially Evan. They had helped me, been nice to me, became my friends, and gave me advice even when I didn't ask for it. One piece of advice that they had told me straight away was to expect the unexpected. But I didn't expect what would happen in November.

November started off like any other month really. Claire still wouldn't let me go back to school. Evan and I were getting closer, I was closer to him at the moment then I was with the rest of them. Evan was great. I really liked Evan. And I don't just mean in a friend kind of way... The start of November was boring, like any other month, it was on November 16th when things surprised me.

I was talking to Evan casually, like I normally do. We weren't talking about anything in particular, just talking. Then he asked me something that made my heart pound and my head go all fuzzy. Something that I didn't expect, something I had never been asked.

"Morgan, you wanna go out some time, like on a date...with me?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Chapter 3 :D Thanks for the reviews so far :D Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. **

**Chapter 3**

"Morgan, you wanna go out some time, like on a date...with me?" Evan asked.

I didn't know what to say to that. I just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. I shook my head a little, trying to clear it. I couldn't find my voice at all. So I just nodded. I felt my face go hot, so I looked down to the floor. I looked up through my hair and saw Evan smiling at me, his cheeks red. I couldn't help but grin. I looked up, and bit my lip like I always do. Like I said, it was a surprise.

We decide when we were going to go out. Evan said he had decided already and it was a surprise. We decided though that we wouldn't tell the others, because, well, it was more fun that way. Claire was acting like more of a mother that a friend...it was quite funny. I really didn't know why she was keeping me off school for so long, I mean I was fine. Well, at least it meant I had more time to look round Morganville and hang out with people.

It was a Friday morning when Evan dragged me out of the house. It was a nice sunny day, not too hot, not too cold, and plenty of clouds in the sky. Just the way I liked it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Evan said.

"Oh come on, no fair! Tell me!"

"No, it wouldn't be a surprise then."

Evan smiled at me evilly. I hate to say it, but he looked that bit hotter with the evil smile... For a while we just walked, we must have walked for about ten minutes, until we got to an empty field.

"No one knows about this place. It'll be our own special little place." Evan whispered in my ear.

We got back home at four in the afternoon. I had a lot of fun. Of course we asked where we were, we said that we went to the book shop to see what they had. I just loved how they believed us. This happened every other day. No one suspected a thing. I was surprised that Claire didn't, she normally knew when I was hiding something from her. Oh well. I didn't think it would be too long before they found out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Chapter 4 :D Thanks for the reviews so far :D Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. **

**Chapter 4**

December, Christmas, yay! It was the first Christmas I was spending without my family, _ever_. At least I bought their presents before I left, and gave them to them. They did the same to me. I had the presents they gave me for Christmas in my wardrobe ready for Christmas morning. I had also bought the presents for Evan, Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane just under a month after I started living with them.

Christmas morning I woke up smiling. The first thing I did was turn on my laptop and send messages to my friends and family saying 'Merry Christmas'. Turning it off, I did what I always did on a morning then got the presents out of my wardrobe.

Down stairs, everyone was already in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" they replied.

Christmas in Glass House was very different. Well, to me it was, since I was used to how it was back in England. But it was a good kind of different. It was funny watching Shane and Michael's faces when they opened their joint gift from me. It was a game that they both wanted but couldn't afford, even if they put their money together. I just laughed at them.

A little while later, when no one was around, Evan gave me a little something. A locket. I loved it. It was gold and heart shaped. Best gift ever. I know, I know, a little cheesy but who cares. Evan and I had been together for a month and two days, and still no one knew. It was a lot of fun with them not knowing.

New Years was a blast too. Though Claire and Eve didn't get pissed, and Evan and I didn't drink at all since we weren't old enough. Michael and Shane got pissed enough for all of us. I was a bit disappointed that the _only_ vampire I had met was Michael, I mean Michael was awesome and everything, but I wanted to meet more vampires. I had mentioned it to Claire once and she got a little mad, saying that it was too dangerous meeting some vampires and how could I say after what she had told me about some of them. That was the last time I ever mentioned anything like that to her. Anyway, New Years. Like I said, Michael and Shane got mega pissed. It was amusing seeing some of the dances they did...yes they danced, they were that drunk. I only wished I had videoed it. What I didn't know, was at the time Evan was filming it. Later that night we put the video onto my laptop and I uploaded it to both YouTube and Facebook... Michael and Shane were going to kill us when they saw that. It was _so _worth it.

In the morning when I logged into Facebook, I had a few comments on the video. From my friends back in England. The all said 'lol, who r they?' So I told them that they were two of the people that I moved in with, two of the eldest. I couldn't wait to see Shane and Michael's reaction. But it would probably be a while before they found the video...I guess that I could wait.

_**Please review guys, reviews make me happy, ha-ha :D But please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Chapter 5 :D Thanks for the reviews so far :D Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and Faye. **

**Chapter 5**

When the Christmas holidays were over, Claire _finally_ let me go back to the university. Although, she had a gentle push from all the other residents of Glass house. Michael and Shane still hadn't seen the video, which was disappointing. I decided that after school I'd give a little hint. Eve drove Claire, Evan and I to the university, I had only just been told that morning that Eve worked at the coffee shop there. We were all talking about classes. It turned out Evan and I took the same ones: music, drama, English, things like that. At least I would know someone.

Evan and I were walking to music, and the first people I just happen to see were the girls that pushed me down the stairs.

"Great." I whispered.

"What's up?" Evan asked.

I told him. He looked to where they were. He went stiff. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"You've heard what happened to Claire right?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You know who did it to here?"

"Of course."

"Well, that one, standing in the middle, with the blonde hair. That's Monica's sister, Faye."

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

"If only."

I sighed. As we got closer to the building, Faye and her groupies caught sight of us.

"Oh look who's decided to show up again. Looks like we really scared it." Faye grinned.

I took a deep breath, and turned to face Faye with the fakest _smile_ I could master.

"You didn't scare me bitch. I just took a while off to go visit family and friends back in England, because I couldn't stand to see you're God damn ugly face any longer. The only reason I came back was so I could finish university and see my friends, and the best thing is I don't actually get to see the ugliness that is you or your groupies." I replied cheerily.

I dropped the smile from my face, giving the shocked girls a cold look. Turning around, I stalked off. Evan just stayed where he was laughing.

"Yo, E! You coming or what?" I called over my shoulder.

Evan caught up with me, still laughing. He didn't seem to be able to stop.

"I can't believe you did that." he gasped between laughs.

I smiled, and laughed along with him.

It was after drama – our second lesson – that we made our way to where Eve worked. After we placed our order, Evan and I found a table near the counter. Eve walked over to the table with our drinks, and sat down with us.

"How dare you think you could walk in here without saying hi!" Eve told us, pretending to be angry.

Evan and I laughed. We all go to talking, and, much to my dismay, Evan told Eve what had happened with Faye. I just rolled my eyes at him. I knew he would repeat this conversation with Claire, Shane and Michael, when he did that I would in my room doing what I normally did...

"Are you serious?" Eva asked, shocked.

"Yup, I only wished I had a camera." Evan replied.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big a deal." I said.

"Not that big a deal! Oh yes it is!" Eve told me, with wide eyes.

I sighed in defeat.

On the way home, Evan and Eve restrained themselves from blurting out what happened. Claire could see there was something going on, but she didn't say anything. When in the house Eve called for Shane and Michael to get down stairs.

"We're already down stairs." Michael called from the living room.

The four of us walked in there. I froze as soon as I rounded the corner, eyes wide and mouth open.

"SAM!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Chapter 6 :D Thanks for the reviews so far :D Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. **

**Chapter 6**

"SAM!" I yelled.

"Morgan?" he replied.

Sam stood up. I walked over, and hit him.

"You arse!" I shouted.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sam asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?! We haven't heard from you in almost _seven years_! We kind of assumed the worst. I mean, no call, no letter, no nothing! Man, what kind of uncle are you." I replied.

"UNCLE!" the others shouted.

"I'm her godfather, but I've known the family for so long I'm technically her non-related uncle." Sam explained. "And I'm sorry, I kind of lost track of time."

"Arse." I muttered, hugging him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. I can't believe you're almost seventeen. It feels like yesterday that you were ten."

"Never in a million years, would I see _this _coming." Evan whispered.

I laughed.

All of us started talking. It wasn't long before Evan told everyone about what happened between Faye and I.

"Bad arse." Shane grinned.

"And don't you forget it." I laughed. "Sam, please don't tell my mum."

"Why would I?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... But, just don't, please."

"I won't, don't worry."

I let out a small sigh of relief. If my mum found out what happened, she'd probably figure out that's the reason I moved off campus, and take me out of school and make me go back to England. Somehow the conversation always came back to what happened between me and Faye. It annoyed me a little. At least they knew I had another side to me.

Later that night I told my mum about my run in with Sam. Of course she was in bed, but I knew she would get the message when she woke up. It was nice seeing Sam after all these years. I was surprised when I found out he was Michael's grandfather, but not as surprised as they were when I called Sam uncle. Their faces were priceless. I wish I had a camera. Today had been a good day. If only everyday was like this one. But I suppose, if it was, life would just be too boring, know wouldn't it.

* * *

_**So what do you all think? Please let me know. Also if **__**you **_**_would like to know what some of the characters look like then just ask and I will post the pictures on my profile - well I'll find the ones that I think best fit the person on google images and post the link to the picture XD - apart from Morgan XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Chapter 7 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since I had seen Sam. It was a Saturday. I had woken to the sound of people shouting. I quickly got dressed and did everything I needed to do, then made my way down stairs. It was Shane and Michael who were shouting...at Evan.

"Hey...Hey...HEY!" I yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"What's with all the noise?" I asked.

"They found the video." Evan laughed.

I couldn't help but grin.

"It's not funny." Shane hissed.

"Oh, us lot and my friends back over in England beg to differ." I laughed.

"How have they seen it!?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Facebook is a wonderful thing." I replied, smiling evilly.

"Take it down!" Shane demanded.

"Nah." I told him.

"Take. It. Down!"

"Make me."

"Don't go there, 'cause I will beat you."

"Course Shane, keep telling yourself that."

"Come on then."

"Your funeral."

I found it funny that Shane thought he could beat me. It was even funnier when I pinned him in, what, five seconds.

"I shall not be taking the video down. You two made the mistake of getting pissed out of your minds, and this is a...punishment. Ok." I laughed.

Shane thought for a moment.

"Fine. Just let me up." Shane sighed.

I helped Shane back up. Eve, Clair and Evan were pissing themselves, while Michael just stood there eyes wide.

"What? Never seen a girl take a guy down in five seconds?" I asked, smiling.

"No, we've just never seen a girl take Shane down...ever." Eve laughed.

Eve was in hysterics. And I mean proper hysterics. Claire and Evan were the same just not as bad...it was an amusing sight.

After a while Shane and Michael forgot about the video, or so it seemed. Claire and Shane migrated to the living room, along with Eve and Michael. I, on the other hand, slipped up stairs. When in my room I turned my laptop on, opened two tabs – both of them were YouTube... –, and on one of them typed in Halestorm Daughters of Darkness, and in the other typed in Parachute Kiss Me Slowly. I loved those two songs. While playing those two songs, I grabbed a drawing pad. I didn't know what I was going to draw, so I just started drawing a face. I only drew anime – or as some people call it, manga – because that's the only thing I was decent at drawing. I was in my room for about ten minutes, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah." I called.

I heard the door open and close. Looking up I saw Evan.

"I wondered where you had gone." he smiled.

I paused the music, and moved my laptop of my bed and onto the table by my bed. Evan sat down next to me.

"I can't wait till they find out." Evan said, as he put his arm around me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then we won't have to do this kind of thing in secret."

I smiled.

"Well, then hopefully it won't be too long then." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Evan and I sat in my room, talking for a while. I liked talking to Evan. We had been together for two months and eight days now. It was nice. Evan knew that he was the first person that I had ever gone out with, and apparently I was his too. If you think about it, it makes things all the more fun.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I heard something down stairs. Rubbing my eyes, I put on my dressing gown and quietly crept down stairs. I was almost at the bottom when I felt a cool breeze. I saw the front door wide open. Quietly walking over to it, I shut the door. I knew it was a vampire, since Michael was a vampire and he owned the house and all that. Wow, I was going to meet a vampire that wasn't Michael or Sam. This was exciting. Suddenly the living room light came on. I snuck in there.

"What?" I breathed.

* * *

_**The pictures of Evan and Faye are up on my profile XD Also, when ever another one of my origional characters comes along I'll find a picture for them too XD Please review XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Chapter 8 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and Jessica Jane (JJ). Please review XD **

**Chapter 8**

"What?" I breathed.

A young girl was sitting on the sofa, looking around the room. She had long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be much older than three or four. The girl's terrified little face looked up at me, eyes wide. How could a little girl be a vampire? What sick person would turn a child?

"What are you doing here?" the young girl asked, quietly.

She sounded more human than vampire. I know that doesn't make sense, but it was true. She was just a frightened little girl.

"Well...I live here. What about you?" I replied gently.

"I got lost. Daddy said that if I ever got lost I should come here." she said.

"Your daddy said that, huh. Ok...what's your name?"

The girl stayed quiet.

"I can tell you my name. I'm Morgan." I said.

"I'm Jessica Jane. But everyone calls me JJ." she told me.

I smiled.

"Ok, JJ, since it's almost dawn stay here. When one of my house mates wake up and come down stairs, I'll ask them to stay with you while I go find your mommy and daddy." I told her.

JJ nodded.

It was a few hours before anyone made an appearance. Evan was the first down.

"What the hell?" Evan asked.

"Shhh." I hushed. "She just fell asleep."

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. First I need to get dressed. Can you just...watch her, for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

I ran up stairs, did everything I needed to do, and ran back down stairs.

"That was quick." Evan said.

"Well, I am when I'm in a rush." I replied.

"Why are you in a rush? And who's she?"

I told Evan what happened a few hours before. What I told JJ I'd do.

"I'm going with you." Evan told me.

"No, I need you to look after her." I said.

"Can't we wait for one of the others to wake up?"

"That could take too long. Evan, she's scared and wants her parents."

"But..."

"Please."

Evan thought for a moment. The moment seemed to last forever.

"Go, I'll stay here." Evan said after a while.

"Thank you, you're the best." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

I ran out the door.

I didn't know where to go. I seriously had no idea. I walked past so many people, so many shops. I started walking past a shop, Common Grounds. I stopped. I remembered Eve telling me that the owner was a vampire. Surely he should know about JJ. I walked into the coffee shop and up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Oliver." I said to the man behind the desk.

"That's me." he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you know a little girl called Jessica Jane? Goes by JJ?"

"How do you know her?"

"She kind of turned up at the house I live in. She's frightened, and I told her I'd find her mum and dad, and I don't know who they are or where they are, and I need help."

Oliver mumbled something. I didn't hear what.

"Stay there." he told me.

I did as he said. Oliver disappeared through the back. He was gone for about three minutes.

"JJ's dad is on his way. He won't be long." Oliver said when he reappeared.

"Thank you _so_ much." I replied.

It wasn't long before someone showed up asking about JJ. But it was one of the last people I would have expected.

"Ok, this is weird. Sam, you're JJ's dad." I said when I saw the man, asking about JJ.

"Morgan? You have her? Thank God!" Sam replied. "Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok."

"Sam, she's fine, she's fine. But can we back track quickly, I mean, you have a daughter!"

"Oh...yeah." Sam smiled. "She's my little angel."

"You know this means I'm gunna want to met JJ's mother." I said.

"Maybe. But right now can we go to JJ."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come on."

Sam and I started to leave.

"Thank you Oliver." I called over my shoulder.

Sam and I went back to the house. Luckily Sam was a fast driver and the car had blackened windows. It didn't take us long to get back to Glass House. We walked into the living room.

"Daddy!" JJ yelled when she saw Sam.

"JJ. Are you ok?" Sam asked, picking up his daughter.

"I'm ok."

"Thank God. And good girl, you remembered what I told you."

JJ smiled, and hugged Sam.

"Let's get you home." Sam said. "Thank you."

"No problem. See ya." I replied.

"Bye."

Sam and JJ left.

"Welcome back." Evan said.

I fell onto the sofa next to him.

"Thanks." I replied. "Don't tell me that the others are still sleeping."

"But that would be lying."

I laughed. At least JJ was back with her parents. And, at least Evan and I could talk for a while, without anyone interrupting. It was going to be a quiet day, but who cares.

* * *

_**So...who wants to see the picture I found for JJ (Jessica Jane)? XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Chapter 9 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review, or PM me you thoughts, I love to know what you all think. Also to the guest that asked about how Morgan knew Sam, please read the **_**whole**_** story since it was explained in an earlier chapter. Also I know Shane doesn't have a brother, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, and I thought it woud be nice to give him a brother. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Jack, Ryan and Faye. Please review XD **

**Chapter 9**

School, let's face it, it's kind of boring. Although, things were a bit more exciting since my little 'talk' with Faye. I hadn't really seen Faye around school, which was a bonus. I hated that bitch with a passion. I swear if she started on me again I'd hurt her...badly.

Claire, Evan and I were walking into the school. We were talking about Shane and Michael's reactions to the video of them dancing. Well, we were laughing more than anything. It was just so funny. We didn't stay on that topic for long, since we always found a way to change it.

"Can't believe it's almost February, just two more days." Evan mused, happily.

"You're only happy since it means we're closer to March, and your birthday is in March." Claire said.

"Yeah, your point is."

"Hey, I say come on March." I piped in.

"And why's that?" Clair asked.

"When March tenth is here, it means there is exactly a month till my birthday."

"Ha-ha. But when March tenth is here I'll be happy, it means I get presents." Evan smiled.

Claire and I rolled our eyes at him.

* * *

We were half way through the day, and Evan and I went to see Eve at the coffee place in the school. Claire was already there.

"Hi Eve." I said

"Yay, you remembered this time." Eve smiled.

Evan and I laughed. The two of us sat with Claire. Eve took a little break and sat with us too. The four of us chatted; we got a few odd looks since we sometimes laughed a bit _too_ loud...

"So...any more run ins with Faye?" Eve asked hopefully.

"No." I told her.

"Damn! I need a good story."

"Well, unfortunately for you there isn't one."

"Yet." Evan muttered.

I gave him a look, and he shut up. I smiled a little. The subject changed, to what I don't know. The reason being someone was calling me. Looking at the name my eyes went wide, and my month fell open into a huge grin. I answered it.

"Oh my God! Hey!" I rushed.

I was greeted with a chorus of voices. The name on my phone read Lucas, a friend back in England. I had thought it was just him calling but obviously I was wrong. All my friends back in England were on the other end: Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Jack and Ryan – and of course Lucas but I already mentioned him. I hadn't spoken to them on the phone since I had left England, only on Facebook or by text.

"You're all there! This is _AWESOME_! How are you guys?"

"Yeah we're good. So how's life in America and school?" Lucas asked.

"America's great. School's easy, same as always, ha-ha. How's everything back in England, how's school for you guys?" I replied.

One by one they answered my question. We talked and laughed for a while. I was still talking to them all when Claire, Evan and I were on our way to our next lesson – Claire's was in the same direction as mine and Evan's. We hadn't walked far away from the coffee place in the University, when I said goodbye to my friends and shut off my phone. Then, as if they knew I was happy, couldn't stand it, and had to _try_ and make me miserable, Faye came along. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Aw, did you miss mommy and call home?" Faye said in a very babyish voice.

"No, I thought I saw an escaped animal, but it turned out to be you." I retorted.

"Excuse me!"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"You fucking bitch!"

"I'm a bitch and proud. You're a whore and stupid."

I heard some people go 'oooo' and 'burn' under their breath. We had started to gather a crowd – most of the people behind me. The corner of my mouth turned up into a small smile. Sure, back in England I would stick up for my friends and I if people were being rude, but never anything like this. Then again, Faye was _way_ more of a bitch, and I had learnt a few things since arriving at Morganville – especially after living in the same house as Shane for, around, 3 months and 24 days.

"You are _so _going to pay for that you freak!" Faye yelled.

"Meh, I've been called worse." I shrugged.

Just then Faye lunged at me. I ducked and turned to face her. Eve was now standing with Claire and Evan. My smile grew, and that just made Faye furious.

"Really, I thought you'd have a better aim. Obviously, I was wrong." I said.

Faye went to punch me, but I caught her fist in my hand. Shoving her arm back, I punched her with my other fist. Faye staggered back, taken back by what just happened. The crowd was silent.

"What? Didn't think I was capable of doing something like that? Well, guess you're in for a surprise." my smiled took a slight evil edge to it.

Faye came at me again. This bitch seriously wasn't getting the fact that she would lose. I grabbed Faye by both arms and chuck her onto the ground, breaking her too, high too thin heels of the disgustingly pink shoes she was wearing. Her face was a mask of absolute horror, which just gave me more joy. I knew I shouldn't of enjoyed it but...finally standing up for myself like this, to someone like Faye...it gave me a sense of pride. And at least most of the other students would love me for this since loads of them hated her. Faye went to head but me, so I pinned her down by putting my hand – loosely – around her neck. If she moved then it would be her fault that she was getting chocked. She punched me in the side of my head. Out of sheer anger, I pulled my arm back, hand clenched into a tight ball. Punching Faye, I released all of my anger. She grabbed hold of my right arm, the one I was punching her with, gripping it with all her strength. I took my left hand, the one around her neck, and pried her fingers off my arm. I almost had her off my arm when I heard a snap. A sharp pain shot through my right arm, and I bit me lip hard to stop myself from screaming. Faye's grip on my arm had snapped bones, and now I was even _more_ pissed! I drew back my left arm, and hit her right in the middle of her face. Faye let go of me with a shrill shriek, and pulled away from me. I stood up, cradling my broken arm.

"You _ever _come at me, or my friends, again, and I'll do worse than punch in your god damn face." I spat at her.

I turned around to face Evan, Claire and Eve. The all had wide eyes and a small smile.

"Well Eve, you have your 'good story'." I said.

"Oh, yes I do." Eve replied, smile widening.

"We better get you to the hospital." Claire told me. "And _no_ arguments! You're going."

"Like I was going to argue!" I told Claire.

Eve ran back to the coffee place to say that she had to take the rest of the day off – since neither Claire, Evan nor I could drive. It wasn't a long drive to the hospital. And we were in and out rather quickly.

* * *

Eve pulled up outside Glass House, and the four of us walked slowly up to the front door.

"We're back!" Evan yelled, as I closed the door.

"You're back early aren't you?" Shane said, appearing round the corner.

"Well, we've got a good story for you and Michael."

Shane kissed Claire, and then had an intrigued look on his face.

"My name was mentioned." Michael said, walking down the stairs. He closed the small distance between him and Eve and kissed her. "Hi."

"Hey." Eve replied.

I rolled my eyes at both couples. Evan and I shared a look and smiled. It had been about 3 months and 11 days since Evan and I had started going out, and still no one knew. It was still funny. We all moved into the living room.

"So, spill. What's the story? And, Morgan, why is there a cast on your arm?" Michael asked.

"The cast ties in with the story. And I'm pretty sure Evan and Eve want to tell it more than I do." I replied.

Evan and Eve launched into the story. Michael and Shane looked surprised that someone like me did that. Especially to someone like Faye. But, they seemed quite...proud in a way.

"Unfortunately I don't get to see what I damage I left." I said when the story was finished.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Doctor said I had to take a short time of school so my arm can start healing." I replied, and then looked to Claire and Evan. "I expect you two to tell me what she looks like and to have a picture."

"Was going to do that anyway." Evan laughed.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. My arm didn't hurt that much really, which was good. Hopefully, Faye's face was killing her. And even better, if she went to her Patron I would have Sam, JJ and Michael on my side...and hopefully who ever Sam was with. But, hey, I didn't have to think about that now. All I had to do was focus on getting my arm to start working again. And what better place to wait for that to happen then at home – at least I got to see what Shane, and maybe Michael, acted like when the rest of us were at the University. This would be fun.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait. I had massive writers block, and I was finishing reading Bite Club, the I read Last Breath, and the day before I went to Cornwall to see family the book my nan ordered for me came and I only finished it a little while back – it was Black Dawn. Then I started reading the books right from the beginning again. So please blame Cornwall and writers block for me not updating XD Hope you like it, and please review XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Chapter 10 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. Not many people review my fics so I don't know if they are any good, so any reviews are appreciated XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and Faye. Please review XD **

**Chapter 10**

So, it was the last day of January and I had to take some time off school, since that bitch Faye broke my arm. And it was my writing arm! At least I could still type. I woke up quite late, it was half twelve.

"Wow. Haven't slept in this late in a while." I muttered to myself.

I got up, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and all that, and then went down stairs. Shane and Michael were sitting on the sofa, probably playing one of their many zombie/car/killing games. They didn't hear me come down the stairs, so I thought I'd have some fun. But first I really need a drink, so I went to grab a coke out of the fridge. I came back into the living room, and went behind the sofa. I re-thought the 'holding my coke' thing, and set it onto a nearby table. I was right behind them, and I lowered my head so I was in-between them both.

"ZOMBIE!" I yelled, in a deep voice.

They both screamed and jumped off the sofa. Turning around they saw me, and stopped screaming. I was in hysterics. I was laughing so much I was actually crying, and I couldn't breathe, plus it hurt. But God was it funny. They both seemed pissed, which made it even funnier.

"Your faces! Oh my God!" I gasped between laughs.

It wasn't funny!" Shane hissed.

"Then why am I laughing?" I giggled.

Michael rolled his eyes and slumped back down onto the sofa.

"Bro, leave it. It's not like she filmed it." Michael told Shane.

Shane seemed to lighten up at the thought that I had no proof, sat back down and continued his game with Michael. I sat down on the floor next to the table in front of Michael and Shane, watching them play the game while drinking my coke. It was one of their Zombie games. Michael got attacked by something and died.

"How could you not see that coming? It was right in front of you?" I asked in disbelief.

"You try it then, see if you're any better." Michael said, handing me the controller.

What are the controls?" I asked.

Shane quickly explained, and started the game again. It was kind of easy, and fun. Luckily, the cast didn't get in the way of me thrashing Shane, and proving to Michael that I could do better.

"Proven and thrashed." I smiled proudly.

The two boys stared at me, as if not believing what just happened. The – both – challenged me at all the games they had. I did _way _better than they expected me to.

* * *

We were still playing when Eve, Claire and Evan came home.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Eve asked, after hearing the boys yell in defeat and I laugh triumphantly.

"They're getting thrashed by a sixteen, almost seventeen, year old girl, in every single game they own." I replied.

"Cool, now four people in this house play video games." Evan said.

"No, not cool." Claire told him.

"Claire, I distinctly remember you enjoy playing the zombie killing game, when I told you to take a break from studying, when you were new in the house." Shane smiled.

Claire had no come back. She walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Shane, Eve sat in the chair closest to Michael, and Evan came to sit on the floor next to me. Evan took his phone out of his pocket and showed me a picture. I started giggling again. The picture was of Faye, with nice bruises on her face that make-up could not cover. Evan showed Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire. All of us were laughing in the end. Today was fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Chapter 11 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, . Please review XD **

**Chapter 11**

February 2nd, was a Saturday. It was a nice warm afternoon. Evan and I got out of the house saying that we were going to go look in book store – we hadn't used that excuse in a while. I really did love how they believed us. I thought Michael would know it wasn't true, but he was never paying attention to us. He was always paying attention to Eve. When out of the house and away from the others, Evan and I could actually be together. When out of sight of the house, Evan took my left hand in his right. The warmth of him made me shiver, in a good way. Was there even a good shiver? He took me to the empty field. The one that was our special little place. I liked it here. It was quiet and no one seemed to know where it was. Every time we were there, Evan and I would just talk. But we didn't have to be careful about what we said here. And we didn't have to worry about being too close.

* * *

Before we went back to the house, Evan and I walked around the town for a bit. A few of the shops we went in. Like the music and book shop. We didn't buy anything; we just had a look around. Evan made subtle jokes about random things, but they never failed to make me laugh.

* * *

Hand in hand, we made our way back to the house. We were both saying how funny it was that none of our housemates had found out about us yet. But that wasn't about to last long.

"Evan? Morgan?" a voice said.

Evan and I froze, and looked to the right.

"Why is it always Sam?" I mumbled.

Sam was standing in the door way of a shop, staring at us. Then he was gone. Startled, Evan and I looked to each other. We knew where he was going.

"Shit!" we breathed.

We ran.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? I know it was short. Please review. Also, for those who don't know I have started a new Morganville fic, from Evan's POV, explaining where he's been and why before coming to Glass House. Please read it. Thanks XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Chapter 12 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Lucas. Please review XD (BTW, I'll say it on this one; I have started a new Morganville fic from Evan's POV that takes place around seven years prior to this one. I've explained everything you need to know in it's AN, so please have a look XD) **

**Chapter 12**

We were running as fast as we could. Evan gripped my hand so I wouldn't fall behind.

"Why is it always Sam?" I mused breathlessly, as we came onto Lot Street.

"I have no idea." Evan replied.

We skidded to a halt outside the door. Evan and I looked at one another, breathing heavily. Our breathing slowed. With my right hand – still in a cast of course – I, tried to, put my key in the lock. I say tried because as soon as the keys were in my hand, Evan took them shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to us your right arm. Your arm is broken and so is part of your hand, and I don't want you to damage it more by using it." Evan replied.

"It's just opening the door."

I smiled at him. I loved how he worried.

"Still."Evan told me.

He opened the door in one quick move. We walked and closed the door silently behind us.

"Evan. Living room." Shane called.

"You to Morgan." Sam added.

Evan and I sighed. Evan hadn't let go of my hand. And I didn't think he was going to at that moment. We walked into the living room, side by side, not looking at anyone. We sat down on the sofa. I didn't know where Evan was looking, but I was looking down at our hands. I smiled a little. I looked up through my hair. Eve and Claire were sitting down looking happy; Michael had a neutral expression, while Shane and Sam seemed a bit shocked. Shocked? Why shocked?

"Leave them alone. They can go out if they want. They're old enough." Eve told Sam and Shane, smiling.

I looked to Eve and gave her a little smile. Eve bounded over, and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Exactly that! And I'm pretty sure this never happened with any of us." Claire added, sitting next to Evan.

Well, at least the girls were on our side. I looked to Claire. She gave me a thumbs up, which I returned. I then looked to Michael, Shane and Sam. Shane and Sam were standing in front of the TV, while Michael was just leaning back in his chair.

"The girls are right guys. It's their choice. And at least you don't have to worry about who it is they're with." Michael said, picking up his guitar.

I felt Evan fidget beside me. I squeezed his hand, and he looked up at me. He was tense. But as soon as our eyes met, he relaxed and smiled. Shane and Sam shifted in place, not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet for a while. Then I remembered something.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

I jumped up, letting go of Evan's hand, and ran upstairs. I flew into my room, switched my laptop on, and grabbed my phone. I had completely forgotten to tell Lucas 'Happy Birthday'. I had finished texting him, by the time I was logged into Facebook. I wrote on his wall and messaged him. In the message I had also apologised for being later then I had hoped, I didn't say why it was late though. I logged out, switched my laptop off, and made my way downstairs.

"Crisis over." I breathed.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Forgot to say Happy Birthday to my friend Lucas this morning." I replied, sitting back down next to Evan. "He'll forgive me though. We're close."

He took my hand again.

"Lucas is one of the guys that called you when you beat Faye up, right." Evan said.

"Yup. He joined in year nine, we became friends, I introduced him to the group, and he's basically like me brother." I replied.

"I love how the topic has now switched."

"And now you've probably just gone and changed it again."

Evan's face dropped.

"Woops." he muttered.

"Aw. Go back to smiley, I like smiley." I said, hugging him.

We only pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

* * *

Evan and I endured half an hour of interrogating from Shane and Sam, and most of the time they repeated questions. It was extremely boring. Sam was about to leave when he pulled me over to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a hushed voice. "We're practically family."

"We decided it would be more fun to keep it a secret. And neither of us knew how anyone would react, so we didn't say anything." I replied.

I didn't look Sam in the eyes. When I did, he pulled me into a hug and whispered _'You can always tell me'_. Then he left.

* * *

Shane didn't say much that night. Neither did Evan. It was awkward to say the least. Claire insisted that it would blow over soon, but I wasn't so sure. Just had to wait and see I guess.

I was up in my room, lying back on my bed, reading Harry Potter – I love Harry Potter. I was on Deathly Hallows, three chapters left. Deathly Hallows had to be the best of the series, well in my opinion anyway.

"So...today's been eventful." I heard a voice say.

I looked up. Evan. I place my bookmark in my book, set it aside, and sat up.

"Yeah, it has." I replied.

Evan stood in the door way. I gestured for him to come in, which he did shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of my bed facing me.

"At least they know now." Evan sighed.

I moved over to his side. When I did he pulled me close, into a hug.

"I guess." I said. "Would have been better if it was _us_ who told them."

Evan gave a little chuckle. We talked for a while.

* * *

When I woke up, Evan was still there. We had both fell asleep, while talking. Well, at least it didn't matter since we weren't hiding it from the others anymore. I was kind of happy that I didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, I hated keeping secrets. But it might be a little awkward when I was at home – thanks to Faye breaking my arm and me breaking my hand on her thick skull – because I wasn't so sure Shane liked the idea of Evan and I. I could understand why. I mean Evan's his little brother and had only got him back a couple of years ago. But still, awkward. But that was tomorrow's problem. Thank God.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: Chapter 13 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 13**

February 14th came round quick. Shane had started speaking more; well to Evan and I since after February 2nd he didn't talk to us much. So this was an improvement. Unfortunately Valentine's Day this year was a Thursday, so I was stuck in the house with Shane and Michael; while Claire, Evan and Eve were stuck at the University. First Valentine's day where I had someone to spend it with, and I had to wait until after three o'clock to see him. Sucked much. I was the first down stairs – well out of the three of us left in the house. I had my laptop with me, so I logged into Facebook and started writing one of my fics for FanFiction. Well when I say 'my' I mean the one I write with my friend Hannah. It was a Torchwood fanfic, and it was going pretty well. Only problem was Hannah took _forever _to write, but she got it done in the end. And even though I had moved to America we still wrote it and still talked about how to work it.

* * *

I was writing when Michael made an appearance it was about half eleven. As he came down the stairs I shook my head, not taking my eyes of the screen.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Lazy, lazy, lazy. I think you're turning into Shane, man." I replied with a small smile.

"Oh shush you."

"You asked, I answered."

I saw Michael flip me off out of the corner of my eye.

"I saw that!" I called after him.

"Bite me!" he called back.

"Thought that's your job." I said jokingly.

"Bitch!"

"Language!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot you're still a kid."

"Arse hole! I'm almost seventeen! Anyway, I heard a lot of these words from my friends back in England form when we were eleven onwards."

"Really?"

I nodded. Michael didn't reply, but I thought his eyes may have gone wide with surprise.

* * *

Shane padded, bare foot, down the stairs at twelve, just as Michael was making lunch. I loved using the excuse of _'I can't, my arm.' _It's brilliant. Shane went straight into the kitchen and a couple of seconds was back in the living room with a drink. I was still writing...every time I finished one chapter I would go onto the next one, be they one of my fics of mine and Hannah's. Shane flopped on to the sofa. I looked up. His hair was a mess, and he still looked tired.

"Hey." Shane yawned.

"Sup." I replied.

"Ceiling."

My head snapped up. I hadn't had that reply since the last time I spoke to Hannah. I smiled a little then continued typing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Writing." I replied.

"Writing what?"

"A FanFiction that my friend Hannah and I co-write."

"You guys upload it on to FanFiction?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I said it's a FanFiction."

"Shut up. What's it on?"

"Torchwood."

"Nice. What happens?"

"Sorry, that's classified."

"Classified. Why classified?"

"I am not allowed to reveal any Torchwood information to anyone, apart from Hannah, until we upload."

"Bite me."

"Michael's job."

"Yeah, funny."

"Oh wait, no sorry, I messed up. Michael's job is to _blow_ you. Silly me."

"Bitch!"

"I know."

I had to laugh.

* * *

"For the record, I do _not_ blow Shane!" Michael said after lunch.

I had gone back to writing – this time my own Torchwood fic. I paused briefly.

"Oh right! Cause Shane blows you, yeah?" I replied.

Michael and Shane both did spit takes. Again, I had to laugh. I mean come on, I couldn't help it.

"I _so don't_!" Shane chocked out.

"Neither of us do!" Michael added.

"You see, you're protesting will only make me believe that you do even more." I smiled.

"We don't!" both of them yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Eve or Claire." I giggled.

Shane and Michael continued to protest. In the end I just ignored them, and concentrated on writing. I liked writing, writing was fun. It as a way I could express myself. And by putting the chapters of FanFiction, I could get honest opinions from people all over the world. I liked my readers. They were cool and really nice, and always had something nice to say.

* * *

When Eve, Claire and Evan arrived home, Shane and Michael were still protesting. Neither of them realised that they had walked in. Until I started laughing. They both seemed to blush! Now _that_ was a first. Evan was trying his best not to burst out laughing, while Evan and Claire just stared at Michael and Shane.

"We can explain!" Shane and Michael told the girls.

They proceeded to tell the girls what happened. It started with mine and Michael's conversation, then the conversation between Shane and I, and then what happened after lunch until that present moment. Eve and Claire saw the funny side to it – unlike Shane and Michael.

* * *

Since it was Valentine's Day, Michael took Eve out and Shane took Claire out. Evan and I on the other hand stayed in – we used our heads and realised the house would be empty. It was nice just to spend time together. Talking about nothing in particular, not worrying about anyone over hearing our conversations.

"I love you." Evan whispered, arms around me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I turned my head to look at him, and, to my surprise, he kissed me. To me it was over too soon, but it was sweet and soft. When Evan pulled away, without thinking, I liked my lips. He smiled at me, and moved a stranded piece of out of my face. I smiled back. Best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

_**Both Torchwood fanfics I reffered to in this are both real. If you would like to read them then you can find my one on my profile, and to read the one my friend Hannah and I co-write please do, the account name is VampireMonkey13, and the fic is called Torchwood: Alive And Better Than Ever**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: Chapter 14 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 14**

March 10th, Evan's seventeenth birthday. Luckily it was a Sunday, so he didn't have to go to the University – I was definitely happy about that. A couple of days before Michael, Shane, Eve, Claire and I had started gathering things like decorations and stuff. We hadn't hung any of them up yet, and we acted like we had no idea it was his birthday.

When Evan had left the house to go for a walk, we all started decorating and setting up. It was a lot of fun actually, since we didn't know when he was getting back and no one could tell us. We all rushed around getting decorations up, putting presents on the table, etc. Eve, Claire and I did take control just a tiny bit... When everything was set up, we decided we needed Evan back.

"You guys go, I'll stay here. I have something I need to do anyway." I said.

"What do you have to do?" Shane asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Ok...I don't think I want to know now. Come on, better go find him."

The four of them left the house. I quickly ran off to the kitchen, grabbed a few ingredients, plugged in the electric mixer that I persuaded them to let me buy, and started making a two tier birthday cake. Thankfully, I cooked with my mum when I was younger. We made a tone of things: cakes, cookies, quiches, loads of things. So, hopefully, it should be easy... I had icing as well – roll out icing as well as the icing you can write with. Evan's favourite colours were red and black – just like me, though black is actually not a colour – so I got black roll out icing, and red writing icing. Well, they were the main colours I got. I also got blue writing icing to do some sort of pattern around the sides. After I made the two classic sponge cakes – one smaller than the other obviously –, I rolled out the black icing, placed the black icing over the bigger of the cakes, then repeated that with the smaller cake, and placed the smaller cake on top of the other. I wrote on the top of the smaller cake: 'Happy 17th Birthday Evan!' Then on both tiers did a little design. Of course I had a plan on what to do for the design; I didn't go straight into it. I had thought about the design for a while.

I had just cleared up when I heard the front door open. I covered the cake, and walked out of the kitchen. Evan was the last one in. When he saw the decorated house and table full of presents, etc, his face lit up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Michael, Shane, Eve, Claire and I yelled.

Evan didn't know what to do. I laughed a little, walked over to him, and towed him into the living room. Everyone passed him their gifts to him, and he un-wrapped them enthusiastically. When he got to the last one – one of the ones from me – Michael and Shane came closer to Evan. All three of their expressions matched. Pure shock and amazement. It was one of the videogames all three of them had wanted, I couldn't remember the name.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Evan breathed.

"Oh, I think I may have some idea." I giggled. "So you like it then, yes."

For the second time, I didn't see it coming. Evan leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled away the room was spinning a little. It was then he realised who else was in the room. Only Eva and Claire saw though, Michael and Shane were too busy keeping their eye on the game.

For a while we all just sat around and talked. After we washed up from dinner, I made my way back into the kitchen. But Claire stopped me before I could open the door.

"What you doing?" Claire asked.

"Remember I said I had a surprise? Well, I'm going to go get said surprise." I whispered back.

Claire nodded. I slipped into the kitchen without being caught by anyone else. I stuck candles in the top, lit them with a match, and walked back out. Everyone – bar Evan – saw the cake, and we all started singing Happy Birthday. Evan turned around, saw what I was carrying, and his eyes went wide. I set the cake down. Evan blew out the candles.

"So this was the surprise." Shane said.

I nodded.

"Did you actually make this?" Eve asked, slightly taken back.

I nodded again.

"Damn! This is good." Eve smiled.

I grinned a little and looked to the floor.

"The question is: does it taste as good as it looks?" Shane asked.

We all rolled our eyes at him. Claire grabbed a knife and plates. It tasted alright; the others liked it, which I was happy about.

"By the way, out of habit, I took pictures of the cake." I said.

"How's that habit?" Michael asked.

"Easy, we did it all the time in England."

Michael said nothing, obviously not thinking of that. Evan seemed to enjoy himself, and when there was nothing left to do, he stuck in the game I gave him. He played the game more than once so both Shane and Michael could have ago – otherwise they would go on and on and on and on. I had to admit it was the best idea because they could get _very _annoying.

All in all, it was a very enjoyable day. But then birthdays always were.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: Chapter 15 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Faye. Please review XD (Sorry for two chapters in the same day, I forgot I never uploaded C14, sorry)**

**Chapter 15**

A week after Evan's birthday, I could finally go back to the University. Everyone seemed to remember what happened. Whenever I walked past someone – that was in Faye's entourage – they would say something like 'way to go kid' or 'bad arse'. None of these people would even talk to me until now. Strange.

Evan and I were walking to one of our lessons, when I caught sight of Faye. Her face was covered in bruises – well not covered, but you know. I bit my lip, hard, to keep me from doing anything. Faye looked over to where Evan and I were. When she saw me, she quickly looked away. I had never done anything like that to anyone. The best I got was hitting the, open hand on the face or arm and that's it. But the bitch did deserve it.

* * *

Classes were alright. I had read Evan's notes the night before, so I wasn't behind or anything. Evan was taking notes for the both of us, until I got the cast off. He offered to. And when I tried to argue, he kissed made me forget what I was saying. All in all, it was turning out to be quite a good day.

When Evan and I had a break between classes, we went to the UC coffee bar.

"Hi Eve." Evan and I said as we walked in.

"I'm so happy; you've both learnt to say hi to me." Eve smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Latte, please." Evan replied.

He had something different every week.

"White chocolate mocha, please." I said.

"Coming right up." Eve told us.

Evan and I sat down at a table. We started talking. It led to Evan asking me questions about England, my friends and family. He's asked questions before, but he always thought of more. I answered them happily. He was still asking, when Eve joined us at the table with our drinks.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Welcomes. What's with all the questions?" Eve asked.

"England and stuff."

"Still! God Ev, how do you keep coming up with questions?"

"I dunno...I just do." Evan replied.

I laughed a little. The three of us talked until it was time to go back to lessons.

* * *

Evan and I had just come out of music, when we were surrounded. I didn't know who she was, but she looked pissed. I just looked at her with a blank expression, but Evan was stiff and looked angry as hell.

"And you are...?" I asked.

"Me? I'm the sister of the girl you punched, bitch!" she spat.

"Ok, I can see the resemblance."

"And what's that supposed to mean freak!"

"If you have to ask, you'll never know."

Monica – at least I knew that was her name, after she said she was the sister of the girl I punched (Faye) – didn't seem impressed. If anything she got that bit angrier.

"You're gunna pay for what you did to my little sister." Monica hissed.

"If you've seen what I did to your sister, why come after me when you'll end up the same way? Or are you just _that _thick? I guess you'll have to be to think that World War two was, and I quote, 'that dumb arse Chinese war thing'." I replied.

A low murmur came from her entourage. Looked like she wasn't spoken to like this ever, or if she was she was spoken to like that very rarely. Monica didn't seem too happy about that either.

* * *

After a while Monica turned on her heels and stalked away.

"And she say's I'm a bitch." I breathed.

Evan didn't relax until I took his hand, and even then he only relaxed a little. He was really tense. I didn't think he wanted to talk about it, so I tried to take his mind of it by asking him questions about his life in New York. After a while he seemed to forget about Monica, and told me about his friends, his uncle and aunt, his cousins, and everything that went on there. It was fun listening to all the stories had about New York. He had never really talked about anything that happened when he was younger. I didn't know why, yet, but he just never did. But when he did it was always about New York, and talking about New York would cheer him up sometimes. While Evan was telling me about New York I thought to myself that I one day I would meet these people. 1, because they sounded awesome and 2, I wanted to know who looked after him after his mum died. I had a feeling I would get along with those people.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Chapter 16 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please review XD **

**Chapter 16**

April 10th. My seventeenth birthday and during the spring holidays.

"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled when I woke up.

I rushed to get dressed and everything, then practically flew down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I did a little happy dance. When I stopped happy dancing, I realised that I wasn't the only on down stairs. Michel, Shane and Evan were sitting on the sofa, while Eve and Claire were sitting on the floor. I felt my face go hot. I bit my lip and looked down to the floor.

"Happy Birthday." Evan said putting his arms around my waist.

I looked up. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Really, that's all I get?" Evan smiled.

He leant forward a kissed. I was so glad our arms were around each other, because my knees suddenly turned to jelly. When he pulled back, I laughed a little.

* * *

All in all, the day was great. We all had a laugh – more than usual. Sam stopped by, in the evening. He brought JJ with him, as well as this tall woman. I didn't recognise her, but the others did.

"JJ!" I yelled, picking up the four year old as she ran at me. "How are you tiny?"

"Ha-ha, I'm good, how are you?" she replied laughing.

"I'm good too."

"Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks JJ."

JJ hugged me, and jumped to the floor. She sat down on the sofa next to Evan.

"Hello again." Evan smiled.

"Hi!" JJ smiled.

I turned to Sam.

"Hey, Sam I Am!" I said.

"Ha-ha, you haven't called me that in...eight years. It seems like yesterday." Sam replied, hugging me. "Happy Birthday, Morgana."

"Thanks, and it was actually eight years ago today. And the last time I was called Morgana, was before I got on the plane."

"Really, by who?"

"My friends Hannah and Lucas. They call me Morgana more than the others do."

"Oh God."

"Yup. Best thing is, all my friends are nuts...like me."

"I need to meet these people."

"Yes, yes you do. Anyway, that's a conversation for another day." I turned to the woman standing slightly behind Sam, and extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Morgan."

"Hello, I am Amelie." the woman replied.

"As in the founder?" I asked eyes wide.

The woman smiled and nodded. Claire had filled me in on everything about the town, including about the vamps in the town – especially the ones in charge.

"Mommy, why are you the founder?" JJ asked.

"I'll tell you later honey." Amelie replied.

My eyes went wider. I looked at Sam, my mouth hanging open a little, and then I looked at JJ. I could see the similarities between JJ and Amelie.

"Oh my dead wizard God!" I breathed.

"Starkid!" Evan gasped immediately.

I turned around to look at him, smiling.

"Well, duh. Starkid is super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot, not to mention totally awesome." I told him matter-of-factually.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Evan said.

"Oh I think I have some idea."

"Oh you do, do you."

"Yeah, I do."

"Oi, love birds! Quite it!" Shane and Michael said loudly – but Michael laughed.

"Oh shut up." Evan chuckled.

"Can't tell me what to do, it's my birthday." I smiled.

"Wanna bet small fry." Shane said cockily.

"Dude please, I can floor you in five seconds. Do you really wanna go there again?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"You started it."

Shane pocked his tongue out childishly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Still got the eye roll, huh." Sam said.

"Course I do." I grinned. "And because of this...horrible – I think will be an appropriate word to use here – girl my friend Hannah and I changed it to Ianto eye roll, in honour of Ianto Jones for Torchwood, which is amazing, just saying. We changed it because the girl always rolled her eyes. So...yeah, I know were strange, but its fun being strange, if you're not strange you're boring, and it's no fun being boring."

Amelie laughed a little.

* * *

It was nice getting to know Sam's wife. She was nice. Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve had told me a few things they got up to in Morganville years ago, and what Amelie was like then, but that Amelie was completely different to the one I had met today. Sam must have been a good influence, as always. Sam, Amelie and JJ left at, around, half eight – I mean come on, JJ was only four.

"Thanks for coming. It was nice to meet you Amelie." I said smiling, as they left.

"It was nice to meet you too. Farewell." Amelie replied.

"Bye." JJ yawned, giving me a hug.

"I'll see you soon tiny." I told her.

"Happy Birthday...again. See you later." Sam said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You probably will. For some reason, most things that happen involve you. And thanks Sam, it's nice to have a familiar face here." I told him.

Sam smiled, and nodded.

* * *

All in all this was a great birthday. I got many texts from friends and family, and so many emails saying that people had posted on my Facebook wall. I couldn't wait to see my family and friends again – but that probably wouldn't be until the summer. But hey, it was something to look forward to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: Chapter 17 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and JJ. Please review XD **

**Chapter 17**

It was the end of April. Evan didn't talk to anyone. I asked Claire and Eve if they knew what was going on.

"He does it four times every year. Always the same date." Eve told me.

"Didn't he tell you?" Claire asked.

I shook my head. Claire and Eve gave each other a strange look.

"He'll probably tell you when he's ready, honey." Eve said with a smile.

"I guess. I was just worried, you know." I replied.

"We know, don't worry." Claire told me.

I nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day Evan started talking again.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, in the morning.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"Yesterday. You didn't talk...at all."

Evan looked down, and bit his lip. I took his hand.

"I can't talk about it yet." Evan replied, quietly.

"That's ok." I told him, squeezing his hand a little.

Evan looked up and smiled a little. It was a sad kind of smile. I hated not knowing what was wrong, and not being able to help.

* * *

While Evan was playing video games with Michael, I slipped out the kitchen door. I went over to a nearby tree, and sat down under it. I hugged my knees close to my chest, and rested my head on them. I just sat there, alone with my thoughts.

"Hey." came a voice.

I looked up, and standing in the doorway of the kitchen door, was Shane.

"Hey." I replied.

Shane walked over, and sat down next to me.

"So, my little bro didn't tell you about the silent thing, huh." Shane said.

"No." I replied.

"Well, I don't know if I should, but I'll tell you. Everyone in the house does, and it'll be easier for him if you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok, so, two-thousand and five in June my little sister, Evan's older sister, Alyssa died. Our parent's were out, I was asleep on the coach, Evan was outside playing with a football, and Lyssa was up in her room. When I woke up, the house was on fire. I tried to get Lyssa, but I couldn't. Michael ran into the house and dragged me out. Of course I tried to run back in. Then I saw Monica, flicking a lighter, Evan saw her too and we both lunged for her. Michael still had hold of me and anticipated what Evan would do, and had hold of his wrist within seconds. We salvaged what we could from the fire, and Frank, our dad, moved us out of Morganville. When you leave Morganville, you forget about the vampires or that the town ever existed. But our mom remembered Lyssa, and bit by bit remembered Morganville and the vampires. In August, when Evan and I came home, we found our mom in the bath filled with her own blood. That night, Evan did something to make Frank and I forget he existed, and he went to live in New York with our mom's brother. Every year on our mom's birthday, Lyssa's birthday, the day Lyssa died, the day our mom died and my birthday Evan stayed quiet all day. When Evan came back here and started living in Glass house with all of us, he only stayed quiet for our mom's birthday, Lyssa's birthday, the day Lyssa died and the day our mom died."

My eyes went wide, and my mouth dropped open. It was a lot of information to take in. I didn't know what to say. But I didn't have to, because Shane went on.

"Lyssa had black hair and blue eyes like you. Exactly like you. Accept, her hair was curly not wavy. Her birthday was yesterday, and her skin was quite pale too. You remind me of her a little. That's why for a few days after I found out about you and Evan I didn't act like myself much." Shane added.

I tried to speak. But I didn't know what to say. At all. Too much information in such a short space of time.

"I...need to go for a walk." I breathed after a while.

I stood up and started walking. Shane was a few steps behind me.

"Alone." I told him over my shoulder.

I walked out of the gate, and walked down the street. My brain was still trying to process everything, and it wasn't processing it fast enough.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going; I just kept my head down, and kept walking. I ended up walking to a part of the town I had never been to before. I saw a house, which reminded me of the Glass House. I didn't think it was possible for there to be two of them! Next to the house was an ally. I heard a voice coming from it. It sounded like...JJ. She sounded scared, and she was crying. I started walking towards the ally, and at some point broke into a run. The ally was dark and cool; it was nice after being in the boiling sun. I slowed back down to a walk. I couldn't see JJ, but I could still hear her voice.

'_Maybe she's at the other end of the ally."_ I thought to myself.

Something grabbed me. I yelled, and tried to get away, but it was too late. The thing had a tight grip and started to drag me down. I screamed so loud my throat was sore. But that wasn't going to do any good, because I was being dragged further into the darkness.

* * *

_**So what did you all think? Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger, but hey it's fun XD So, what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out XD**_

_**Please review, thanks XD **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Chapter 18 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 18**

I had no idea where I was. My heart was pounding.

"Oi, whoever you are! Let me go, you bastard!" I yelled.

They just continued to drag me into the dark, and down stairs. I hit every step on the way down, and it made my arm hurt that bit more. They stopped suddenly, and whoever had hold of me let go. Looking around I was in some sort of...lab?

"The fuck?" I breathed.

I scrambled up to my feet. Where the hell was I? I really shouldn't have gone for a walk. I should have walked into the house and locked myself in my room to think. But no, I had to be difficult and go for a walk, so none of my friends knew where I was.

"Shane, why the hell did you have to tell me that outside!?" I sighed furiously.

I turned towards the stairs. I took a step towards them. Before I knew it someone had grabbed me by the neck, and lifted me off the floor. They walked into the middle of the room. Fangs down. Great, I was going to die. A vampire was going to kill me. Well...this was a shit day. It was hard to breath. I gripped the male vampires hand with both of mine, trying to pry his hand off of my neck. The vampires smiled. His head came down fast and hard, and his fangs tore through my shirt and skin so they dug into my arm. I couldn't scream. I could only make a very high pitched noise. My eyes widened. I felt faint and weak. Not good.

"Evan." I whispered.

Right then I saw a 2D image of a very freaky looking biker duded appear over by the wall behind the vampire. It was looking at me. A door way then emerged on the same wall, about ten feet away from the image of the man. I saw the inside of Glass House. Michael, Eve, Claire, Shane and Evan were standing in front of it. I had to do something, so they knew what was behind them. I kicked my legs. I knocked over something on a table, and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. Michael was the first one to turn around. Fury in his eyes. I smiled. I saw Michael running. And then it all went black.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening. I could hear voices. I felt like I was going to puke my gut up. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be blinded by a bright light. I saw people with their backs to me.

"Someone turn down the lights." I groaned, turning onto my right.

Bad idea.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" I yelled, jumping up off the sofa.

Another bad idea.

I collapsed back onto the sofa, this time I was in a sitting position. I looked down at my right arm. There was a bandage over it. Then it all came flooding back to me.

"I'm going to stake that bastard if I ever see him again!" I growled.

"Well, I better leave then." I heard a man's voice say.

I didn't recognise it at all. But looking up, I recognised the owner of the voice. It was that damn vampire that bit me.

"You!" I yelled.

I grabbed a sharp object that was near me, and lunged for it. I was grabbed from behind. I yelped. Whoever it was put a lot of pressure on my right arm. They released me.

"Sorry." they said.

I spun around. I wrapped my arms around Evan's neck and kissed him. Never had I been so happy to see him. I let go of him and turned to Shane. To his surprise I hugged him too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked off." I said.

"Hey, it was my fault. I shouldn't have told you outside." Shane sighed, hugging me back.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I've lived here long enough to know what happens. So, it's all my fault."

"Is there any point arguing with you?"

"No."

"Then fine, it was all your fault."

I laughed. I turned to Michael and – surprise, surprise – pulled him into a hug too.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what? Hearing the crash?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know."

I let go of Michael, but was then pulled into a tight hug myself. Claire and Eve were shaking slightly.

"Never, and I mean never, do that again!" Claire said.

"You scared us half to death!" Eve squeaked.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged the girls, and then stood back.

"Ok. Now, who the fuck are you? Why the hell did you try and kill me? And give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Sam right now!?" I yelled, turning to the vampire.

"My name is Myrnin. Killing is in a vampire's nature. And I don't believe I know what Sam you mean." he replied.

"Sam as in Sam Glass."

"And you know him how?"

"He's my godfather."

"So that would mean you also know my good friend Amelie."

"In fact I...wait. Good friend!? Bloody hell! Fuck it, I'm still calling Sam."

I dug out my phone and rung Sam. He was at the house in two minutes. Amelie was with him.

"Myrnin, what the hell!?" Sam yelled, as he came face to face with the vampire.

"It's useless; I've already had that discussion with him. He keeps saying that it wasn't his fault." Claire sighed, irritably.

"Well, he's going to give me a better answer when we leave." Sam growled.

Sam looked furious, just like Michael had – and still looked. In fact, all of them had the same expression. Though, Amelie looked disappointed, with a hint of furiousness.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not dead...so yeah, I'm good." I replied. "Pissed off yes, dead no."

"You've been bitten by a vampire, but you still act like your usual self."

"Being bitted doesn't change your personality. Does it? Oh God, please say it doesn't!"

"Ha-ha, it doesn't. You haven't changed one bit from when I saw you when you were ten."

"Good. That just means I'm so damn awesome."

"How can you do that?" Evan asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be really pissed and then go back to being like this."

I shrugged.

"I dunno." I replied.

Evan chuckled a little.

* * *

Amelie and Sam took Myrnin away. I don't know where, but they did. It was then I found out Myrnin was Claire's boos, and I found out what she did for him. Man I was glad I didn't have that job, I wouldn't understand any of it. Evan knew that Shane had told me everything. Apparently that's what they were discussing when I saw them through the portal. I asked who the biker dude was. To my surprise they told me it was Frank Collins, Shane and Evan's dad. They told me everything that happened that involved him. It was a bit...mind blowing, really.

* * *

That night Evan and I sat up talking in his room. We were sitting on his bed, and he had his arms around me. I was leaning back against his chest. He told me everything. What happened the night he left, where he went, and everything that happened there. When he finished, I hugged him tight. And we just sat there. Of course we did talk about a few things, and we talked until we fell asleep. Right before we fell asleep, I remember thinking that if Evan wrote a book about what happened from the day of the fire up to the point when we met, he could call it 'Life Before and After Glass House', then I could write on about what happened from the moment I came to live in Glass house and call it...something. I was glad that I knew more about Evan's past now. Sure, it would have been better if it wasn't all at once, but still. While asleep, I started to wonder what Alyssa looked like. I mean, Shane said that I – apparently – reminded him of her. It was sweet that he said that. I made a mental note to ask to see a picture...but maybe I would wait a few days.

* * *

_**So...what do you think? Was it worth the wait? What do you think of my OC's and how I'm writing the characters? Do you like the story? Please tell me XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Chapter 19 XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Ella and Lucas. Please review XD **

**Chapter 19**

It next day was May 1st. I was up in my room, and I decided to look through the things my friends and family gave me for my birthday. I didn't really get a good look at them before. There was a photo album, a CD, and a random disc that had a post it not on it that said 'watch me'. I was intrigued. But first I decided to flick through the photo album. Lots of pictures from when I was little, and from when I first met my mates, and from prom, and everything like that. The CD had a mixture of all of my favourite songs on them, some of them only my friends knew about. Then I got to the random disc. I was pulled off the post it notes, and just about to put it in my laptop, when there was a knock at my door. They didn't wait for a reply, just walked in. It was Eve.

"Are you coming downstairs at any...what's that?" Eve asked, gesturing at the disc.

"Dunno. I was sent it by my friends for my birthday and I was just about to watch it." I replied.

Eve grabbed it out of my hand.

"Let's all watch it. Down stairs." Eve grinned, running out of my room.

"Eve you bitch, come back here!" I laughed, running after her.

"Yo guys, we got something to watch!"

"No we don't!"

"What is it?" Michael asked, as Eve ran into the living room.

Eve didn't reply and shoved the disc into the DVD player.

"Bitch! I don't even know what's on there." I said.

"That's why we _all_ need to watch it." Eve laughed.

"What is it?" Shane repeated Michael's question.

"I was sent it by my friends for my birthday. I was just about to watch it, when someone walked into my room, grabbed it, ran down here, and shoved it into the DVD player." I replied.

"What are we waiting for then, let's watch it." Shane grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Claire turned it on. The first thing to come up was a DVD menu.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked.

On the DVD menu was a still picture of my friends. All of them.

"Who are they?" Evan asked.

I explained who they were, and pointed them out.

"Come on. I wanna watch it." Eve moaned.

Michael pressed play.

* * *

By the end of it I was slightly embarrassed, but I was _so_ happy. The whole thing was basically my friends saying 'do you remember the time when...' and a clip – if we filmed it – being shown. For example, in year eight in history we had to film our homework. So my friends and I came up with The Tent Time Machine. My friend Ella played the boffin who built the time machine and went back in time to different points in history. And for some reason they put in both recordings of it...including the bloopers. I was sitting there laughing my head off, remembering those times. There was also a bit about prom, which Lucas covered. He filmed mine and my friend's arrival to prom. Eve looked at me with an amazed expression when she saw what I was wearing. It was a black corset that had silvery diamonds on it, with red fabric behind it, and the skirt of the dress was black and went down to my knees – it puffed out a little, I guess... I was wearing sparkly black converses – yes you heard me right, sparkly converses – and a black chocker.

"Do you still have that?" Eve asked.

I nodded, but didn't make eye contact. After watching the disc my Morganville friends were asking me questions on my Guildford friends. I answered each question...well if I knew the answer anyway.

"We want to meet these people." they said.

"I know. And this next part leads on nicely. I was thinking about going over to England in the summer holidays and surprising my family and friends. And I know for a fact they would love to meet you guys." I told them. "So if you want you could come with...and it would be really awesome if you did come."

"Well I'm in." Evan said, putting his arm around me, and kissing my cheek.

I smiled, and hugged him. I looked to the others.

"England! Shops! I'm in!" Eve squealed.

"I've always wanted to go to England..." Claire mused. "Fuck it, I'm in too."

"Yay! I'm gunna have me sister there." I laughed.

"I thought Claire was your 'sister'" Shane said.

"Yeah, but now Eve is too."

"Whatever. Anyway, I guess it could be fun, why not."

"Michael?"

The eldest member – and owner – of Glass house paused for a second. I guess he was taking everything into consideration – like work and stuff.

"Oh, come on Michael. My mum wants to meet her best guy friend's grandson." I smiled.

"Fine." Michael sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"WOOHOO!" I yelled jumping up.

I did a little happy dance...similar to the one I did on my birthday.

"So, when's their summer holiday?" Michael asked.

I froze, and turned to look at him.

"School finishes for the summer holidays on July twentieth." I replied. "So that's the same time my mum will finish since she works at my old secondary school."

"Ok. So we have two months and nineteen days." Michael said.

"I know!"

I started jumping up and down. Words could not describe how excited I was to see them again. The others just laughed at me.

* * *

That night, I was sitting in my room writing. I was writing mine and my friend Hannah's Torchwood fanfic. We were doing so well! I had just started another chapter when there was a knock at my door.

"Sup!" I called.

The door opened and then shut again.

"Hey." Michael said.

"Hey Michael. What's up?"

"Ceiling."

I loved these people! I stopped writing and looked over to him.

"Anyway, what can I do you for?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Of course I am." I replied.

"You know what I mean." he sighed.

"I don't think I do."

"You were dragged into Myrnin's lab yesterday, and he bit you! People aren't 'fine' after that."

"Well, honestly I'm fine. I would tell you if I wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I would."

Michael sighed.

"Fine. Don't stay up too late." he told me.

"Yes dad." I replied sarcastically.

"I am not a dad! I'm like the big brother."

"The bossy big brother."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

I laughed as he left. Of course I did lie to Michael – but that was a given. I was...scared. I had never been scared of the dark before, ever, but now I'm terrifies of every shadow I see. I hated it. I stayed up as late as I could, writing. At least I had my light on and there were no dark spots in my room.

* * *

I lasted until about half twelve. I put my laptop to the side, got under the covers and switched off the light. I shut my eyes, quick and tight. It didn't take long – which surprised me a little – to fall asleep. Unfortunately not a dreamless sleep. I dreamt about what would happen if the image of Frank Collins never appeared to open the portal – I was told all about them too. I woke up with a gasp and saw a dark outline of someone standing in the corner of my room. I screamed. I couldn't help it, it was natural. My door burst open with Evan, Claire, Eve and Shane all running in. The light from the hall washed away the darkness in my room. I stopped screaming, because then I saw Michael standing in the corner.

"I knew you were lying to me." Michael said gently, shaking his head.

I then realised I had brought my knees up to my chest, and I was holding them there. I bit my lip, and looked down at my hands. Evan came over, sat down, dragged me onto his lap, and hugged me.

"Did you really have to prove it by doing that?" I asked in a small voice.

"Only thing that came to mind." Michael replied.

"Really. You have vamp skills like knowing if people are lying, and you had to scare the shit out of me to prove I was lying."

"Didn't think of that."

"Face-palm."

* * *

They all left after a few minutes. Evan was the only one that stayed. I wasn't mad at Michael for what he did, but I did wish he used a different method. Evan and I didn't say anything. He just sat there stoking my hair. It was nice knowing he was there, knowing that I wasn't alone in a dark room, in a house that any vampires – unless they were un-invited – could enter. With Evan there I fell asleep pretty easily, but God I swear I was shaking. For the rest of the night there were no dreams, thankfully. I just hopped I got over it soon, and hopefully it was before we went to England. I was sure I would have by then though.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 20, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD Please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and JJ. Please review XD **

**Chapter 20**

Slowly but surely I was getting over the whole 'a vampire bit me' thing. At least no one could actually see that I had been bitten since I was bitten by my shoulder. It had been two weeks since that incident, and it was a Friday evening. I was the only one in the living room; I had no idea where the others were. None of them answered when I called out their names. I shrugged and slumped onto the sofa. I sighed.

"What can I do?" I asked myself.

I looked around the living room, seeing if there was anything worth doing. Then my eyes fell on my laptop. And idea came to me.

"Well I haven't done that in a while." I smiled.

I sat up, and went onto Windows Media Player. I had put all my CD's on there. I started playing them. Of course I just had to turn the volume up and sing along, I mean I hadn't sung since I came to America, and that had been _too_ long. Before I knew it I was up and doing my own random little dances as well as singing the songs. It was fun.

* * *

I sang about six songs, give or take a few. When I finished, I started to laugh, and sat back down. I smiled to myself.

"You sing!" I heard someone say.

My head snapped round to the stairs. Standing at the top, looking down on the living room was Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and Evan. Eve had been the one to talk.

"Shit!" I breathed.

"Haven't heard you sing in years in ages." I head another voice.

Jumping up of the sofa, and looking around the corner, I saw Amelie and Sam.

"Double shit!" I breathed.

"Do you still play guitar?" Sam asked.

"Stop talk, just please stop talking."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

I groaned, and slumped against the wall. My housemates came downstairs.

"So now we have three singers and guitar players in the house." Claire smiled.

"Three?" I asked.

"My little bro is amazing when it comes to singing and playing guitar." Shane grinned.

"Only because of Michael." Evan added.

"I only helped with guitar, the singings all you mate." Michael said.

I started to smile. I loved it when the conversation jumped to someone/something else.

"Anyway." Sam laughed. "How've you been since the...you know?"

Everyone went quiet.

"Been alright. You know how it is." I replied.

Sam nodded.

"What did you do with Myrnin?" Claire asked.

"He's back in his lab now. But we did find out why it happened."Amelie replied. "And it might be better if you didn't know right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you might want to go, how did you put it, 'stake the bastard'." Amelie told me.

"I think that might happen anyway." Shane muttered.

I turned around and slapped Shane right across the face.

"Shush." I said.

Sam was trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

"Ok, we better be getting back to JJ. See ya guys." Sam said after a while.

"Bye." we called.

When they shut the door, Eve ran to lock the door.

"Well." I yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night."

I ran for the stairs. But I was blocked.

"Damn you Michael and your vamp speed." I sighed.

Michael smiled. He pointed towards the living room. I turned on my heels and walked in there. When in the living room, I sat on the arm of the sofa next to Evan. But Evan decided to pull me off of the arm of the sofa and onto his lap, my arm going around the back of his neck. I laughed and tried to get off, but he wouldn't let go. In the end I sighed and gave up. I grabbed right hand in my left and leaned my head to the right. Evan smiled triumphantly. I rolled my eyes. They all questioned me, finding out what else they didn't know I liked to do. I told them about the things I wrote, drawing anime/manga, etc. In the end they let me go to bed – at half eleven. I didn't realise how tired I was until I lay down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 21, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD **So, today I have a sore throat and was sent home from school today, and since I'm home I've decided to write XD **Anyway, please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Julie, Shelagh, Nigel, Kevin, Terri, Denzil, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Charles, Ryan and Jack. Please review XD **

**Chapter 21**

It was getting closer to July 20th. YAY! I was so excited; it had been almost a _year_! A year! I couldn't believe it! At least my family and English friends wouldn't see the bite mark. I couldn't wait to see my mum Julie, my nan Shelagh, my granddad Nigel, my uncle Kevin, Kevin's girlfriend Terri, my dog Denzil – he would be turning eight in October –, and of course my friends Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Ryan and Charles – who was already in the group but was away whenever I spoke to my friends and Jack had kind of moved out of the group. But I couldn't wait to see my friends and family again.

* * *

I was talking to Claire, Shane and Evan – I had no idea what Michaels and Ever were doing and I didn't think I wanted to know... Evan had gotten into the habit of dragging me his lap, getting my arm around the back of his neck, and not letting me go. I just gave up fighting in the end. Claire was sitting on Shane, who was in one of the big arm chairs, so Evan had leaned his back against one of the arms of the sofa and feet touching the other – still sitting up – and instead of me having my arm around his neck, my back was towards him and I was leaning back, his arms around me. It was no use fighting. Shane was still getting used to the idea of me and his little brother, so it was still a little awkward when Evan did these kind of things, but Evan didn't care.

Anyway, the four of us were talking about England.

"You do realise Eve will drag us into _every_ shop." Claire said.

"Good." I smiled.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Course I am. I've just missed everything there. Including the shops...ok, that does not sound like me."

"There any video game shops?" Shane asked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well duh. Game would be the best place to go. If you want movies or CD's, go to HMV. For books go to Waterstones or WHSmiths. For art supplies, WHSmiths or go to the art shop, but that's _really_ expensive. And there are _loads_ of clothes shops there to." I replied.

"Yay! Lots of shopping!" Eve shouted, running down the stairs.

"Oh shit!" I muttered, smiling.

"If need be, we can disappear off to one of the book shops or HMV." Evan whispered in my ear.

I smiled a little.

"Well, then Shane at least we can go find some video games." Michael smiled, appearing in the door way.

"You bet bro." Shane grinned.

Michael sat sown in his arm chair, and Eve sat in front of him leaning back to rest her head on his lap.

"England's going to be a hell of a whole lot more fun with you guys there." I mused.

"Duh!" they chorused.

We laughed. I loved my friends. They were beyond awesome.

* * *

_**Hey XD Please review, it would probably make me feel a whole lot better. Also what do you think of the picture I assigned this fic?**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 22, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD ****So, today I have a sore throat and was sent home from school today, and since I'm home I've decided to write XD ****Anyway, please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, . Please review XD **

**Chapter 22**

It was only a few weeks before it was time to go to England. YAY! I was so excited it was unbelievable. I had never been so excited..._ever_! Today, Evan and I were sitting on the sofa, and again Evan had leaned his back against one of the arms of the sofa and feet touching the other – still sitting up – and instead of me having my arm around his neck, my back was towards him and I was leaning back, his arms around me. I leaned my head back to rest on his chest.

"Time isn't going fast enough!" I whined.

"You would say that." Evan chuckled.

"But it isn't. Why can't it be the twentieth now?"

"I don't know. And if I could, I would make time go faster for you."

"Aw, you're just a big softy."

"Too damn right."

I loved Evan. From the first time I met him I knew I could just be myself with him, knew that I could just talk to him and not worry about what I said. He was one of the guys that you loved to talk to, one of the guys that listened when you talked to them, one of the guys you could trust.

"So, where are we staying?" Evan asked.

"Holiday Inn. There's one that's about five minutes away from my old secondary school, and my secondary school is about five, maybe ten, minutes away from my house. Well my old house." I replied.

"Well at least we don't have to go far."

"Exactly! And it's not too far away from town, my nan and grandad's house, and my uncle's girlfriend's house."

"Brilliant. I can't wait to meet them."

"And they can't wait to meet you."

"Do they know about us?"

"Nope."

Evan and I grinned at the thought.

"Well...considering Shane can't keep a secret they'll know soon." Evan laughed.

"Yeah. God, the girls are gunna wonder why I didn't tell them first." I sighed.

Evan continued to laugh.

"You're gunna love this aren't you." I said

"Of course I am." Evan grinned.

"I hate you."

"Love me really."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Evan smiled, and kissed my forehead. I loved this, I loved this feeling, and I loved Evan. And I always would.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 23, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please review XD **

**Chapter 23**

It was a week before it was time to go to England. I was nervous and excited. We had already spoken to Sam and Amelie and they said it was fine for us to go to England – not that I had any doubt about that, because, well, come one, Sam wouldn't stop me, and Amelie was nice and wouldn't keep me from seeing my family. I was overly happy every day, now it was getting closer and closer.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I squealed, running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked a little panicked.

"Nothing. It's just...THERE'S ONLY A WEEK UNTIL WE GO TO ENGLAND! WOOHOO!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I screamed and jumped up and down excitedly. Eve, Shane and Michael came running into the living room, only to stop, sigh and start laughing. The all watched me bouncing up and down. I saw Evan coming down the stairs, grinning. He crossed the living until he got to me, and tried to stop me jumping. He failed. So, he decided to pick me up off the floor slightly, and press his lips to mine. That did it. Evan put me back down on the floor, and I was smiling like a mad person. I didn't remove my arms from around his neck, and we didn't move away from each other.

"Good morning to you to." I laughed.

"Yup. Now what's with the yelling?" Evan asked.

"Really, you didn't hear?"

"Oh I could, I just wanted to hear you say it."

I giggled a little. And I _never_ giggle. Evan's grin grew wider.

"Shut up." I groaned, and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Aw! You two are too cute!" Eve smiled.

"Shut up Eve." Evan laughed.

"But it's so true! Claire isn't it true!"

"True on so many levels." Claire smiled.

"I said shut up." Evan whined.

"But you are."

"Eugh."

Evan removed my arms from around his neck, took my hand, and took me up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shane called.

"Up stairs away from them." Evan replied.

Evan dragged me to the end of the hall, moved a painting out of the way and pressed a button.

"What...?" I started to ask.

A panel slid open, revealing a set of stairs. Evan walked up them still holding onto my hand. He opened the door and we walked into a room.

"Ok...I've never seen this place before." I breathed.

Evan proceeded to tell me about how Amelie built houses in Morganville, and in some houses she had these secret rooms that only the residents of said house knew about, and all that. It was pretty cool. Evan dragged me over to the red sofa that was pushed against the wall to our left, sat down and pulled me on top of him. He started asking me more questions about England. I loved how many questions he had, it was funny.

* * *

Soon the week was over and we were on our way to England. I had a picture of Sam, Amelie and JJ to show to my family. I was so excited on the plane, but I ended up falling asleep since I didn't get any sleep the night before. When I woke up again we were still flying, and I had Evan's arm around me, and my head was resting on his shoulder. I didn't say anything or move, I just laid there. I smiled a little at a thought that popped into my head. My hand that was closest to him was already in the right place. I loved that he was ticklish.

"Really. I mean really." Evan gasped.

"It was the only fun way to tell you I was awake." I smiled.

Evan shook his head, and leaned back in his seat.

"You love me really." I laughed.

"I kind of have to." Evan smiled.

"Well, technically you don't."

"Yes I do, 'cause loving you wasn't a choice."

I smiled and bit my lip.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I told him.

"Can't be as much as I love you." Evan replied.

"I think it might be."

"Not likely."

I kissed him, briefly.

"Oh, I think it is likely." I smiled.

Evan didn't reply. I was triumphant. I loved it when I won, and Evan was rendered speechless.

* * *

It wasn't long before we landed in England. When we landed and had our stuff, we got into Michael's vamp car – which we got shipped over so Michael wouldn't burn. I guided Michael into Guildford and to the Holiday Inn. We booked under Michael's name, so only he could check us in. We had three rooms; reach with double beds, Shane liked that idea for only two rooms really. Meh, oh well. When we all unpacked, had dinner, and talked for a while, we all went to bed. The bed was so comfy, and Evan and I were asleep in seconds. I just couldn't wait for the morning when I would go to my house and see everyone again. Excited much!


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 24, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 24**

The next morning I rushed to get ready. I was ecstatic. It was nine in the morning and Shane, Claire, Evan and I were waiting outside of our rooms, waiting for Evan and Michael.

"Morgan, calm down." Claire laughed.

"I can't." I replied, jumping up and down...again.

Evan held me in place – this time he could keep me from jumping.

"You do realise that were have to go into the town first." Shane said.

"Of course I do. I can be excited about that too." I told him.

"Strange child."

"Pfft, you can talk."

"Shut up."

"Nah."

I grinned madly.

"Everyone ready?" Michael asked, as he and Eve walked out of their room.

"No, that's why we're out here waiting." Evan replied, sarcastically.

"Zip it shorty." Michael laughed.

"Make me bro." Evan replied, doing a little head movement.

"Careful, he'll bite you." I warned Evan – jokingly of course.

"If you're not careful I'll bite you." Michael told me.

"Eve control your husband."

"Really, I mean really."

"Can we go already? I do want to get to the shops." Eve asked.

I laughed.

"What? I'm serious." Eve said.

"I know. That's why it's funny." I gasped between laughs – it's harder than you think.

In the end we did get to town. We walked around for about four hours, just going to shop to shop, Shane made us stop in McDonalds for lunch, and I just generally showed them all around. Eve bought loads of clothes, and it was only our first day in Guildford! Claire had bought a few books – I couldn't fault her on that –; Shane and Michael both bought a few CD's and games, and Evan bought a few art supplies, some DVD's and CD's. I was just happy to have a look around.

* * *

At three in the afternoon – it would be nine in the morning, I think, in Morganville – we made our way to my old house. We had all the stuff that everyone had bought in the boot of the car and we had just sat down in the car.

"So...how did you get everyone into the house?" Claire asked.

"I told my mum to get my friends and the family in the house so I can Skype all of them." I replied grinning. "So they're all there waiting for me to Skype them."

"Such an evil plan."

"Evil plans! I am making evil plans! Evil deeds with evil hands! I love making evil plans" I joke sang in the style of the Death Eaters in A Very Potter Sequel – of course I changed the 'we' to 'I'.

"Starkid, A Very Potter Sequel, It's Not Over Yet!" Evan gasped. "You know of Starkid!"

"Of course I do!" I replied.

"How?!"

"My friend Hannah. Her brother was told about it, Hannah was told by her brother, and since Hannah and I both love Harry Potter she told me about the musical and sequel and I had to watch it. I've also watched Starship."

Evan was both surprised and amazed.

"I think I love you more...I didn't think that was possible." Evan said.

I smiled. Evan took my hand.

"Ok, where do I go?" Michael asked.

I sighed. I was shit at giving directions, but we always got to the right place...luckily. We were outside my house in a matter of minutes. My heart rate rose. Michael turned around to look at me. He had a concerned expression.

"I'm fine. Just excited and a little nervous." I told him.

"I didn't even say anything." Michael replied.

"You didn't have to. It was in your expression."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"I'm not that smart."

"Then why did you get an advanced placement...and why are you the youngest to get an advanced placement?"

"Ok, how did you know that? And can we just go to the door, because I've waited for almost a year to see them?"

"One, I'm in the vampire community and I'm in the know. Two, what you waiting for then?"

"Let's go."

We all got out of the car and made our way to the door.

"Oh Michael, you can tell my mum, nan, granddad, uncle, and my uncle's girlfriend about being a vampire since they already know about Sam. Just don't tell my friends, since they have no clue vampires exist, and I would like it to stay that way." I said.

"Noted." Michael replied.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 25, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in ages I didn't know how to start this bit, and I went to Paphos for a week and got back on Monday 5****th**** XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 25**

As soon as I knocked on the door I was pushed behind everyone and told to keep quiet. As soon as the door opened I knew what they were up to. My mum was the one to open the door. I looked through the gaps between everyone and saw the living room door closed. Denzil, my dog, was in there then. I heard the voices of my friends and family even with the door closed. I had to bite my lip so I didn't say anything.

"Yes?" my mum asked.

"Hi, are you Julie Denyer?" Michael asked.

"Yes that's me."

"We have a special delivery for you."

Michael smiled to the others and they all moved to the sides.

"Hey mum." I beamed.

"Morgan!" mum yelled happily.

We hugged each other tightly. We both pulled away and smiled. Tears were rolling down both of our cheeks.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much." Mum said.

"I've missed you too." I said.

"I'm guessing these are the people you're living with off campus."

"Yeah." I turned to them and pointed them out as I told my mum who was who. "This is Michael, Sam's grandson. He's also a vampire, a musician, and he owns the house. This is Eve, she's Michael's wife and yes she is a Goth, but not one of the depressed ones, she's far from that. Eve loves shopping, it's scary. This is Shane, he's known Michael and Eve for years, they went to the same school. He plays loads of video games, which I can beat him in, and he's lazy."

"Rude!" Shane said.

"True!" I laughed. "Anyway. This is Claire, she's going out with Shane and she was the first one out of this lovely lot I met. She was my first friend in America and on campus, and she's the one that took me to the house. She also got an advanced placement when she was sixteen almost seventeen. And last but not least, this is Evan. He's Shane's brother but moved to New York when he was ten for...um..."

"Personal reasons." Evan supplied with a warm smile.

"Yeah, personal reasons." I smiled back. "He's been living in the house since before his sixteenth birthday which is when he met Claire, but he's known Michael and Eve since he was tiny. Evan also got an advanced placement at the university, but a few months after me, but we started at the same time. Evan is also a month older than me."

"Not forgetting, he's your boyfriend and you've been going out for eight months and five days." Shane blurted out, on purpose.

"Right, who had had their money on five minutes?" Michael asked.

"That would be us." Evan smiled, taking hold of my hand.

"You all betted on me!" Shane yelled shocked.

"Eve's idea!" we all said.

"Yeah thanks guys." Eve muttered.

"Clair, even you." Shane said.

"If it's any consolation, Claire thought you would last for quite a while." I told him.

"Oh, that's alright then." Shane smiled.

We all laughed. I turned to my mum, with Evan still holding my hand.

"And we're like this all the time." I smiled.

"Oh God. Come on then all of you, inside." mum smiled.

I couldn't wait to see them all.

* * *

_**Again sorry for not uploading sooner :) Also, people who read my other Morganville fic, please review because I'm starting to think that there is something wrong with it...**_

_**Thanks guys XD**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 26, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Julie, Shelagh, Nigel, Kevin, Terri, Denzil, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Charles, Ryan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 26**

The six of us followed my mum into the house and down the hallway to the living room door. I heard people laughing and my dog moaning because my mum had left the living room. Again I was pushed to the back. My mum opened the door and walked in, followed by Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and Evan.

"Who are they?" I heard Lucas ask.

"Oh that's a nice way to greet people, isn't L." I said sarcastically, making myself visible to everyone.

"MORGAN!" everyone in the room yelled.

My dog came up to me and kept nudging until I stroked him. Everyone ran forward and hugged me one by one.

"I've missed you all so much!" I cried. "Catch me up on everything!"

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned around.

"Oh yeah! Whoops." I said.

"Second time! What are we invisible?" Michael chuckled.

"Oh leave her alone. She's excited." Claire told them, hugging me.

I childishly pocked my tongue out.

"Hey Ev, you chose a girl that's as childish as you." Shane laughed.

"Shane! Why can't you keep your mouth shut about that?!" Evan sighed irritably, hitting his brother on the arm.

"Hey! No hitting the older brother."

"Dude, you can't tell me what to do."

"Try me bro."

Evan and Shane smiled evilly.

"Oh no you don't! I don't think Miss Denyer would like her house ruined by you two. Save it for when we're at home." Eve told them.

"You're not the boss of us Eve." Shane said.

"No, but I'm older than you, and I'm pretty sure Michael would love to sort you two out."

"Yeah, Ev, I think Eve's right. We can wait."

Michael, Eve, Claire, Evan and I laughed. Claire walked over to Shane –who put his arm around her waist.

"Anyway! Everyone this is Michael, Sam's grandson, for those who don't know Sam is my godfather. He's a musician, and he owns the house. This is Eve, she's Michael's wife and yes she is a Goth, but not one of the depressed ones, she's far from that. Eve loves shopping, it's scary. This is Shane, he's known Michael and Eve for years, they went to the same school. He plays loads of video games, which I can beat him in, and he's lazy." I said, pointing them out.

"Rude!" Shane said.

"True!" I laughed. "Anyway. This is Claire, she's going out with Shane and she was the first one out of this lovely lot I met. She was my first friend in America and on campus, and she's the one that took me to the house. She also got an advanced placement when she was sixteen almost seventeen. And last but not least, this is Evan. He's Shane's brother but moved to New York when he was ten for reasons, he's been living in the house since before his sixteenth birthday which is when he met Claire, but he's known Michael and Eve since he was tiny. Evan also got an advanced placement at the university, but a few months after me, but we started at the same time. Evan is also a month older than me. And since Shane let it slip, Evan is my boyfriend. Have been for eight months and five days."

I looked around at my English people, and smiled.

"Guys, this is my nanShelagh, my granddad Nigel, my uncle Kevin, Kevin's girlfriend Teri who is practically my aunt, Denzil my dog but that was obvious, and my friends Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Charles and Ryan." I told my American lot, pointing everyone out. "Wow! A lot of people!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After everyone was introduced, we all got talking. Evan and I started off with my family, while Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire started off with my friends. I was worried about what would be said. Evan and I talked to my family for around two hours. While I was catching up with them, they were getting to know Evan and vice versa. I loved being here with my family and friends. I had missed them all so much. My family seemed to like Evan. Thank God! But Evan always made a good impression on people.

* * *

After a while we switched. Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire talked to my family, while Evan and I talked to my friends.

"Ok, do I have to kill you lot?" I asked.

"Why would you have to kill us?" Katherine giggled.

"Right what did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Katherine. I know you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Fine. You'll tell me, won't you Lucas."

"We...didn't...tell...them...anything." Lucas stammered.

Lucas could never lie to me. It was great.

"Lucas, you're forgetting how much I know about you." I smiled slyly.

"All we did was tell them about stuff that happened when you still lived down here. Both in and outside of school." Lucas told me.

"Ok...most of that stuff is alright, so you're safe. Anyway, peeps this is Evan. Evan this is Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Becca, Beth, Charles and Ryan."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Evan smiled.

"Morgan, why did you keep him a secret?!" the girls asked.

"Well I never really had a chance to tell you guys, and I thought it would be better in person. But Shane beat me to it." I replied.

"My brother the big mouth." Evan sighed, smiling.

"You love him really."

"Yeah I guess. But not as much as I love you."

Evan kissed me. My friends pretended to wretch.

"How rude!" I said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Love us really." Becca said.

"Yeah I guess. Oh and Hannah, you'll be happy to know, I know someone else that has seen AVPM, AVPS, Starship, has read and seen all the Harry Potter's, likes Doctor Who and Torchwood, etcetera."

"Who?!" Hannah asked instantly.

"Again I say, hey." Evan chuckled.

"I like you already!" Hannah said smiling.

Evan laughed.

"I've heard a lot about all of you. I'm so glad I've finally been able to meet you all, and hopefully we'll all get along." Evan told them. "And Hannah, I'm looking forward to our conversations."

I smiled.

* * *

Everyone was getting along. My English peeps liked my American peeps and vice versa. WOOHOO! All of us were sitting around and chatting randomly to each other.

"Hang on." Shane said. "Morgan, is this the Hannah you write that Torchwood FanFiction thing with?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"FanFiction?" Michael asked.

"Really Micky, you didn't hear. It was February fourteenth, when she had to stay at home, and there was that whole conversation of biting and blowing and stuff." Shane told him.

I burst out laughing at the memory. Shane and Michael both blushed.

"Oh, that yeah." Michael muttered.

"That was a great moment." I gasped between laughs.

"For you." Shane spat.

"Well, duh."

After a few seconds I calmed down.

"What's your name on FanFiction? I could have read your Torchwood fic." Evan asked.

"Vampire Monkey thirteen. The fic is called Torchwood: Alive and Better than Ever." Hannah replied.

"I love that fic! That was the first Torchwood fic I read!" Evan said.

"Really?" Hannah and I asked.

"Yeah!"

"I love you even more now." I said, hugging Evan.

Evan chuckled. Could this get any better?

* * *

_**Hey, sorry for the wait. So, for those of you who like Harry Potter I've made a Harry Potter page on Facebook, please like it, it's called: The world's forgotten Harry Potter." Said no one, ever.**_

_**Also, if you like Torchwood my friend Hannah and I actually do have a joint account called VampireMonkey13 and we do have a Torchwood fic on the go, so please read it XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 27, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Shelagh (nan), Kevin, Teri. Please review XD **

**Chapter 27**

It was fun seeing my friends and family again. We spent every day with them. We went to town, Aldershot, Woking, Farnborough, loads of places. Eve loved the shops. The family, Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire, Evan and I had just got back from a very long shopping trip and we were at my old house.

"So, how is Sam?" my nan asked.

"Sam's great. He loves how much time he can spend with his wife and daughter." Michael replied, smiling.

"Wife? Daughter?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Woops, my bad." I said. "Forgot to show them the picture...or tell them for that matter."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, got off of the sofa and walked over to my family.

"This is Sam with his wife Amelie and his daughter Jessica Jane but everyone calls her JJ." I told them, showing them all the picture.

"Aw, she looks just like her mother." mum said.

"Go on Sammy boy." Kevin smiled.

Teri hit Kevin...it was definitely NOT funny...much... The family started asking questions about Amelie and JJ, like ages, birthday's personality, and things like that. We told them that they were vampires too. Might as well.

* * *

Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire, Evan and I got back to the hotel at half ten at night. We were all just about to say goodnight and go into our rooms.

"So, are you all enjoying your holiday here in England?" I asked, my arm around Evan's waist and his around my shoulders.

"Duh! There are shops that I have never been in!" Eve replied grinning, clinging to Michael.

"I've got to admit, it's better than I thought." Michael smiled.

"It's brilliant. We've got to make this a tradition." Claire beamed, holding onto Shane's hand.

"It's cold, but I like it." Shane agreed.

"I'm jealous that both you and Seth got to grow up here. It's a great place." Evan chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

We all said goodnight and went into our rooms.

"Who's Seth?" I asked, as Evan closed the door.

"A friend from New York. He's a great guy. Joined the school when we were thirteen, the 'bully' in our year, Charlie, didn't like him so I stepped in. Good thing Charlie was scared of me. So, Seth joined our group and has been ever since. Oh, and Seth is also gay. He's with one of the other guys in our group. And that's all I'll be telling you because otherwise I'll spoil everything for when you meet them." Evan told me, grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him. And he licked it.

"EVAN!" I yelped. "That's disgusting."

Evan pointed at himself.

"Male, seventeen. And you shouldn't have stuck it out." Evan chuckled.

"You are so Shane's brother." I smiled.

"Of course."

Evan slipped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. Evan leaned in and kissed me. I always smiled when he did that...I didn't know why. I went to pull back, but Evan wouldn't let me. The kiss changed, it got deeper. My brain went all fuzzy and my legs turned to jelly, and I had no idea what happened next.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 28, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Charles, Hannah, Charlotte, Emily, Katherine, Becca and Faye. Please review XD **

_**Also I am being asked to add in chapters from different characters POV. That will come in later chapters, so please stop mentioning it, thank you :) **_

**Chapter 28**

On our last full day in England my family took my friends, Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire, Evan and I out for dinner. I loved my family. It was a lot of fun, plus I got to sit in-between two of my favourite guys – that weren't related to me – Evan and Lucas. Lucas talked to me a lot that evening, I missed my L. Shane and Charles were talking about well, I don't know what I couldn't hear them, but whatever it was Shane was getting a bit testy.

"Shane, just because Michael hasn't blown you in a while doesn't mean you can get all testy." I said.

Eve did a spit take, Evan almost chocked, Claire giggled uncontrollably, and Michael and Shane gave me death stares.

"Morgan, you are dead meat." Michael growled.

I bit my lip.

"If certain people weren't here then I would _so_ say something." I giggled.

"Morgan, just wait till we are back at the hotel." Shane hissed.

"I love how they're not protesting, don't you." I grinned. "Love ya guys."

"Hey. I'm sitting right here." Evan said.

"Sorry love. But you know I love you in a different way to them."

"Oh, I know you do, considering..."

"Considering?" Eve asked.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly.

Evan smiled. I shook my head at him.

"What have you two done?" Claire asked wearily.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Why don't we believe you?" Michael asked.

"Because you are also stubborn." I replied.

"OH HELL NO!" Shane yelled.

"Shane, indoor voice." Eve moaned.

"You did not do what I think you did!" Shane hissed.

"One, Shane shut up. Two, if we did it wouldn't be your business. Three, no!" I told him.

Evan just sat there smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him again, and moved when he moved closer to me.

"I am so confused." Lucas said.

"Join the club." everyone – everyone English anyway – said.

"Good. You can all stay that way. Now can we please pause this conversation until we're back home? And by home I mean Glass House." I asked.

"Fine." they muttered.

Luckily that ended that conversation.

* * *

After the meal out we went back to my mum's house.

"So you seem to be getting along well in America." Hannah said.

"Yeah I really am." I replied.

"Do you miss us?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I do." I told her.

What's the university like?" Katherine asked.

"It's alright actually. Made a few enemies, luckily the bitches stay away from me...especially Faye." I said.

"I heard princess bitch mentioned. I'm assuming queen bitch will be mentioned soon too." Evan said, waking over to us.

"Princess bitch? Queen bitch?" Emily asked.

"Faye is princess bitch, and her older sister Monica is queen bitch. We hate them." Evan explained.

"What did they do?" Becca asked.

Evan gave them the run down on _everything _they did. He even showed them the picture of what I did to Faye's face. I laughed at the picture...apart from her breaking my arm, it was funny. The girls asked a load of questions about the university and what Morganville was like. After a while Lucas and Charles joined in. I loved my friends.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 29, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Charles, Hannah, Katherine, JJ. Please review XD **

_**Also I am being asked to add in chapters from different characters POV. That will come in later chapters, so please**__** stop **__**mentioning it, thank you :) **_

**Chapter 29**

In England, the summer holidays were coming to a close...and so was our time there. Celebrating Shane's 21st was fun down there. He and Michael got mega pissed, and did a funny little thing again. And yes it was filmed, and yes it was on YouTube and Facebook.

I always knew the last day would be the hardest...it was the first time round...but I didn't know it would be _this _hard. My friends were crying – even Charles –, my whole family were crying – even my grandad –, and I...well I was sobbing my heart out.

"I promise I will try come back down soon. I promise." I cried into my mum's shoulder. "I'll try come down at Christmas, if not, sometime after. I promise."

It took a lot to get my mum off me, but in the end she let me go. The last people I said goodbye to were Charles, Katherine, Hannah and Lucas. Lucas was the last person I said goodbye too.

"Please. Stay a little longer. " Lucas whispered.

"I would if I could Lucas. But I'm sorry, I can't, I have school, you know that." I whispered back.

"I know. And I hate that I know that. Just...be careful ok. Take care of yourself."

"You know I will L. Take care, ok."

Lucas nodded. Leaving the house was one of the hardest things I had to do. Once we drove round the corner and we were out of my road, I completely broke down.

* * *

I didn't really speak as we made our way to the airport. I just sat there in the back with Evan, Shane and Claire. Evan had his arm around me, and that one gesture said a lot, even if he didn't speak. The ride seemed longer this time. Longer than it was when we were on our way to the Holiday Inn. We got to the airport in just under two hours, but it seemed like we'd been driving for four. The six of us were waiting for our plane to arrive; the car had already been taken to be shipped back to America.

"This was fun. We should definitely come back sometime soon."Eve rushed. "Maybe Christmas, if not New Year. We could go back for anything really doesn't have to be a holiday. You know I..."

"Eve! Honey, you're rambling." Michael smiled.

Michael kissed Eve's head, and wrapped her in a hug. Claire and Shane had gone for a walk to stretch their legs...and to probably have some alone time. Evan had gone to check the board, to double check when our plane was coming – he did a lot of double checking. I decided to slip off to the bathroom. When Michael asked where I was going, I just muttered back my response. The bathrooms weren't the nicest of places, I mean...were they ever? But at least they were quiet. No one was in there but me. Just me, alone with my thoughts. Well, I was until my phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Morgan, its Sam. You alright?" Sam replied.

"Yeah...I guess I'm alright."

"I know it's hard leaving them...again, but...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was nice that I got to see them again after so long."

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

"They all loved JJ and Amelie...especially JJ."

There was a small pause.

"Really?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"Really." I smiled.

"Oh thank sweet baby Jesus for that."

"Ha-ha. So, has anything happened while we've been away?"

"No, just the typical Morganville environment."

"Well that's a bit boring."

"Shut up, you."

"Make me."

"Don't make me make you."

"Dude, I can beat your arse in a fight, you know that."

"Fuck you."

"Sam! If JJ heard you say that, tut tut tut."

"Ha-ha, I'm not that stupid."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Alright, look, you lot get back home safe, ok."

"Yes Sam."

"Good, see you soon."

"See ya."

Sam hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to the others.

* * *

The wait from then on went quite fast really. I think talking made time go quicker. On the plane I was sat on the isle, next to Shane and Claire, while Evan was sitting on the isle, next to Eve and Michael. Every time Evan and I would try to speak, Shane would decide he had something to tell me, or ask me. He was pissing me off, just a tad.

"So...what's your dad like?" was one of Shane's questions.

That's when I lost it. I grabbed hold of Shane's shirt and pulled him forward, so I was talking right into his ear.

"Shut up now!" I hissed. "I swear to God, if you don't... Look, ask me all the questions you want at home, grill Evan and I at home, but not now. Oh, and about my dad, I don't know him. He found out my mum was pregnant and didn't want anything to do with her...or me."

I let go of Shane's shirt and turned back to Evan. Yes, he was surprised, but he knew why I did it. Shane didn't talk to me for the rest of flight, obviously realising that I was not in the mood. Yes, I over reacted, but emotions were on high, I don't like people asking me too many questions, and I don't really like people asking me about my dad.

* * *

Shane just stuck to talking with Claire...but I couldn't help but over hear them.

"So...why should we tell them?" Claire asked.

"Whenever it's a good time." Shane replied.

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. But we'll know when it's the right time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Shane kissed Claire. That's when I stopped listening.

* * *

When we landed, the six of us gave a sigh of relief.

"We're home!" we all beamed.

"Come on, let's go get the car." Michael smiled.

Driving home, to Morganville, we all seemed to be in a better mood. We were calmer, and happier. Talking, laughing, joking...of course I left out my usual joke involving Shane and Michael. The journey went by rather fast. As we entered Morganville, it was very quiet. That was normal...wasn't it? Michael tensed up. Eve and Claire exchanged a worried glance. Shane and Evan talked to each other in hushed whispers.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

That's when all their heads snapped around to look at me. Looks like they forgot I was there.

"Nothing's going on." Eve smiled.

It didn't look like the usual Eve smile...it looked wrong.

"Don't worry, love." Evan whispered softly.

I would have believed him...if he wasn't shaking slightly.

"Guys, I have an IQ of a hundred and eighty seven, you can't fool me." I sighed.

Hey looked at each other.

"We..." Shane started.

"No! She's a chid!" Claire shrieked.

"Claire, I'm not a child. I'm the same age as Evan, I'm older than you were when you started to know these things and help out. So come on, let me know." I told her.

Claire said nothing, just looked at me with a sad expression.

"The last time the town was like this, the drauge were here. Yes, the drauge are gone now...but something isn't right." Shane said.

I remember them telling me about the drauge. I was glad I wasn't around for that. But now something was here. Something bad. Morganville had just got a lot less boring...


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 30, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 30**

We went straight home. As soon as we pulled up outside it, Michael made sure we all got into the house. Which we all did.

"Home, sweet, creepy, dark home." Eve said.

"And then he said, let there be light." Michael muttered, flicking the light switch.

"Ah, much better."

"No, not really." Shane murmured.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"Well it's not really better. There's still something going here, and we don't know what the fuck it is."

"Well, maybe we're wrong. We've spent a while in England, not having to worry about anything...it could just be us settling back into the Morganville lifestyle."

"You hope we're wrong."

I sighed.

"Really? We just got back and you're already at each other's throats. It's like we never left." I chuckled.

"Why don't we all go get some rest? We can talk in the morning...after we're all had coffee of course." Claire suggested.

Evan and I pretended to retch. We didn't like coffee...well, we liked the coffee in Starbucks, but that was it.

"Fine, coffee and whatever the hell you two want." Claire laughed.

"That's better." Evan smiled. "And I like that suggestion. Sleep's good, sleep's very good."

"Great! Everyone, bed...no arguing." Michael smirked.

He loved being the oldest...it was a little annoying sometimes. But hey, no one was going to argue right now.

* * *

When we were all up, all of us gathered in the living room. Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire had their coffees, while Evan and I decided we would have hot chocolate. Hey, don't judge us, it tastes nice.

"See, everything seems normal. Nothing bad." Eve smiled.

"Nothing can be bad when you've gotta hot chocolate, nom, nom nom, nom, nom." Evan sang absent minded.

I was almost on the floor I was laughing so much. Evan, realising what happened, turned a deep shade of red. It was really cute.

"Shut up." Evan muttered.

"Aw, you love me really." I replied, putting my cup down and hugging him.

Evan sighed and proceeded to put his cup down on the table. He gave me a sly smile and...and that's when I woke up. I sat up in my bed, and stared straight ahead. I felt nothing. Felt no emotion, I mean. You'd think I'd be upset that it was a dream and that something was probably still out there...but I wasn't. I found it strange...very strange... I got out of bed and got dressed...couldn't stay in bed forever.

* * *

When I was at the bottom of the stairs I just...stood there.

"Morning Mor... Morgan, are you alright?"Claire asked, a little concerned.

I didn't reply. I could barely hear her to be honest. But then again, I wasn't really listening. I was trying to figure out what to do next...I couldn't just do nothing.

"Morgan?" Claire asked again, concern becoming more apparent in her voice.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's up!" Shane smirked. "About time too."

I walked over to the phone and started dialling.

"Fine ignore me then." Shane huffed.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose." Eve mused.

The kitchen door opened and closed. Claire I suspected. I got voicemail.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

The message finished and I took a deep breath.

"Samuel Glass, I _know _something is wrong! And don't try to deny it, because otherwise you would have answered my call, you told me so yourself when I was eight. Now you listen to me, as soon as you get this message you get your God damn fucking arse down here, you hear me! You're gunna explain to us what's going on. And when I say that _you're_ gunna explain, I mean just you." I said.

I hung up, and then left the kitchen. I walked over to the window in the living room, but instead of staring out of it I paced in front of it. What was going on? It was strange...plus, I never paced. Never. I heard the kitchen door open and close again. This time their voices where just mumbles, I was too deep in thought to hear them. That's when I was slapped in the face.

"Oi! What was that for?!" I yelped.

Eve. Of course. I sighed.

"If you start acting strange, I will hit you to snap you out of it." Eve replied.

I smiled a little and hugged my friend.

* * *

When Sam came to the house he looked weird.

"Hey, you guys alright? How was England?" Sam asked.

"We're fine, England was good." Shane replied, straight to the point as ever. "Now that's out the way, I think someone wants to talk to you."

"And that someone has a name."I said.

Shane shrugged...so I chucked a pillow at him. He was surprised, since he didn't see it coming. His face looked pretty funny. He threw it back, but he missed.

"Anyway." I said turning to Sam. "Something's wrong in this town. Spill. Now."

Sam opened his mouth.

"And don't lie, I can tell when you're lying...and so can Michael." I added.

Sam sighed.

"You know me all too well." he replied. "We don't know what's going on. All we know is it's something bad. Right now we can't do anything."

"Told you so." Shane sighed.

"Shane, shut up." Eve muttered.

I looked round at Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and...

"Where's Evan?" I asked.

"Thought he was upstairs. Figured that's why you took so long getting up." Michael told me.

I looked to the stairs and made a run for them. Shane was right behind me. I went straight for his room, while Shane checked the bathroom and other rooms. Evan wasn't in any of them. I moved to the painting hanging on the wall and opened the secret room. I rushed up the stairs, then froze. I looked around.

"Morgan! Is he up there?" Shane called.

"No." I called back, my voice trembling a little.

There was something in this room... I didn't know what, but there was something up there. I ran out of that room, and ran into Shane at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, I had decided to cry. What was in that room? And where the hell was Evan?!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 31, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 31**

None of us knew where Evan had gone...and Shane – of course – was panicking a little. I called Evan's phone hundreds of times, but no answer. I was still crying, but I still didn't know why. Shane was going off about how he was going to rip apart whoever – if anyone – took his little brother. Michael and Claire were trying to calm Shane down, and Eve and Sam were trying to come up with some sort of idea with where Evan could be. Me...I was just sitting there. I didn't know what I could do to help, and I certainly did not want to get in anyone's way. I got up and started pacing in front of the window again. Just like I had a while before Sam showed up. It might seem a bit cliché, but pacing actually helped me come up with a...well, would plan be the right word to use? Or would a very idiotic, very dangerous, and highly inappropriate idea cover it? Either way, I came up with...something, and without thinking about it, I followed it through. No one even notice me slip out. Not even Michael or Sam...which was a first.

* * *

It was a good thing I still knew the way. And luckily this time, I knew what to expect...so I came prepared. I wasn't walking as fast as I did last time, I was walking normal speed, not making it look like I was going anywhere specific. I had just crossed to the other side of the road when I saw a flash of metal out of the corner of my eye. I ducked, spun around, and kicked whoever it was in the gut. On the floor in front of me was Monica Morrell...so she finally decided to come after me after what I did to her sister, and said to her. _Finally! _Honestly, from what I've heard I'd thought she'd be better. Behind her, I saw her groupies, Gina and Jennifer, running up to me. I turned on my heels and walked away, at the same speed as I had before. I was round the corner before they got to her.

* * *

I was about two minutes away when I started running. I had to get there quick. It was when I was looking down the alley way that I stopped. I heard the voices...but they didn't work this time. I reached into the bag I had brought with me...getting a firm hold on one of the objects it contained. That's when I made my way down the alley.

"I swear, if you grab me, you'll regret it." I muttered.

The voices stopped. I came to a boarded up door, and it opened.

"There's a good evil vampire...wait, how's that possible?" I said.

I shook my head. I made my way slowly down the stairs, I was glad that this time I was not being dragged down them. I made my way into the light of the lab. Was I mad for doing this? Oh well. I couldn't see that crazy vampire boss of Claire's anywhere.

"Ok, so you know, I need help from you and your projection of the father of my boyfriend and his brother – I'm still coming to terms with that – and if you try to bite and/or kill me again I will put my nice wooden, silver coated stake through your un-beating heart. Am I clear?" I asked, pulling said stake out of my bag.

"Very. How may I help?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"I need to find Evan. And I need to know more about what's going on."

"And what, makes you think I'll know the answers to either of them?"

"Well, I could always go to Claire, or Sam, or Amelie and get one or all of them to help me out."

Myrnin stayed quiet for a while. He came out of the shadows and looked at me.

"I know no more than any other vampire in this town. All I know is something is here and it's something bad. And it's something _you_ should not be meddling in." Myrnin told me. "As for your boyfriend...I cannot help you for the moment. So if you don't mind, please leave."

"I do mind. You see, this is the first place I thought of when coming up with some way to find him, and if his dad is here he'll help me...even if I have to force him." I replied.

"And why would you force him?"

"Why?! You're asking me why?! His _son _is missing! That's why! Plus, his eldest is freaking out, and if we don't find out where Evan is soon...I don't even want to think about what will happen!"

I didn't even realise that I was rushing what I was saying. But even if I did realise, I wouldn't have cared...I mean, vampires would be able to understand me anyway. This was only brought to my attention when...

"What the hell did you just say? God kid, I can understand ya!" a voice, coming out of a nearby speaker, said.

I jumped, falling onto the floor as I landed. That's when the projection of Frank appeared. I forgot he 'spoke' like that. I sighed irritably, and repeated what I said slowly. That's when Frank and Myrnin shared a look... It was the kind of look you would share with someone if you both were keeping the same secret. A secret that wasn't yours to tell... I then saw Frank look towards the wall behind me. I moved to the side and looked to where he was looking. Somehow I completely walked past a door...of which, I'm sure, was not there the last time I was in the lab.

"Kid, don't..." Frank started.

I must have been closer than I thought, since I was in there before Myrnin was where I was standing. That or I'm amazing and incredibly fast. I'm going to go for the first option I think. I looked around. It was, basically a room. There was light coming from a single lamp, computers, a heart monitor, it was like a hospital.

"Morgan?" I heard someone asked.

I looked around.

"Evan!" I breathed, rushing over to him.

I flung my arms around him. Evan was sitting on a bed, which was highly uncomfortable might I add...why the hell was he here?

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." I mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

The answer I got from Evan was unexpected. Myrnin and Frank didn't seem too happy that I knew. Then again, Myrnin had got bored of the conversation and left us.

"It's _not_ your choice whether I let _my girlfriend _know something that's happened to me!" Evan growled. "She was the only one, out of the people who actually care about me, that didn't know!"

"The kid..." Frank started.

"I have a name! It's Morgan, just for the record! And I am not a kid!" I yelled. "Anyway, Evan's right, it's his choice, not yours."

Evan's father glared at me.

"Yeah, that's all you can do now, isn't it. Glare and yell abuse. Can't do any actual damage." I spat.

Evan smirked a little. I bet, when Evan first found out about his dad he couldn't help but give him a piece of his mind. Not that I blame him. I didn't normally talk to adults – especially if that adult happened to be my boyfriend's dad – but this guy was annoying me. If Frank was still alive – in the flesh, I mean – both Evan and I would thrash him, together we'd probably kill him. You see, it turned out a vampire attempted to turn Evan. I say attempted, because they weren't that successful. Sure, Evan had the strength, speed, hearing, sight, immortality, and everything...well, everything accepts he didn't drink blood and he could go out in the daylight. He only had the advantages of being a vampire, and not the disadvantages. As far as Myrnin could tell – since Evan refused to do an 'experiment' – Evan could turn people into whatever he was, but not into a full vampire. It was quite fascinating, and I was a little hurt that he didn't tell me...but I could see why he kept it a secret.

"Is...is Shane really freaking out?" Evan asked, in a small voice.

I nodded. Evan sighed, and hung his head.

"Only Claire knows about this. Looks like I'll have to explain it to Shane, Evan and Michael now too." Evan said.

Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire – as I was told – were there when it happened...but only Claire knew Evan had been going to see Myrnin. Turned out Evan suggested it to Claire, and Claire couldn't get rid of him.

"Right. I suggest we go home. My phone is going off like crazy." I said.

"Wait, they don't know you're here." Evan rushed.

"Michael and Claire were trying to calm Shane down, and Eve and Sam were trying to come up with some sort of idea with where you could be. I started pacing, I know me pacing, scary, and I thought this would be a good place. They didn't notice me disappear."

"See ya, we're leaving. And we better get home fast."

"Run?"

"You bet."

Evan grinned, and grabbed my hand. Together we ran out of the lab.

* * *

Evan and I walked into the house and heard Eve and Shane shouting. Sam, Michael and Claire were trying to calm the situation. They were all talking over each other so I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"How are we gunna get them to shut up?" Evan asked.

"What's this." I smiled.

I took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled."FIGHTING WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

Everyone looked towards us. In a heartbeat Shane had his arms around Evan, and Sam had his arms around me. So they had noticed I left. Sam, eventually, let go of me. But Shane kept a tight hold on Evan. I noticed, now that I could move about freely, that Evan had a tight hold on Shane. They had one of the best brother/brother relationship that I knew of...no one wanted to break them up. They were mumbling things to each other...my guess was Evan was telling Shane what he had been doing. When the two finally separated, Evan explained it to everyone else, including Sam.

"Well, all we care about is that your back home, safe." Michael sighed.

"Next time, you tell us." Eve said.

Evan smiled a little and nodded.

"Too bad you guys weren't there. You missed Morgan snapping at Frank." Evan chuckled.

"Don't turn this onto me." I said.

Evan smiled a little.

"So...now this is sorted, we only have one mystery to go." Shane sighed.

"And I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before we solve it." Claire mused.

I had a feeling she was right. And what was going to happen next, was still unknown...to all of us...humans and vampires alike.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 32, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 32**

**Claire**

Shane was a little annoyed at me for not telling him about Evan going to Myrnin's. He understood the fact that Evan made me promise not to say anything, but I knew he was still a little pissed off. Shane had gotten better with controlling his anger since Evan came back. He never acted out towards the people he cared about; he never said anything about Michael being a vampire when he was angry, unless it was in a joke-y kind of way, like Morgan did. So at least Shane was controlling what little anger he had at this moment. Shane and I were up in our room, sitting on our bed. Well I was sitting; Shane had lain down with his hands behind his head. I turned to the side, and placed my left hand on his chest. Shane looked at me.

"I really am sorry." I told him, staring at his chest falling and rising.

Shane smiled a little, and sat up. My hand fell into his lap to a certain...place. I moved my hand onto his leg. Shane laughed a little, a pushed my head up by putting a finger under my chin. I looked into his big deep brown eyes. I loved his eyes, but not as much as I loved him. I moved his hair out of his face. Shane leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My arms slipped around his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his soft hair. Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me onto his lap.

"I know. But you don't have to be." Shane mumbled.

Shane leaned back until his back was on the mattress, and then flipped us both over.

"I love you Shane." I muttered.

Looking into Shane's eyes, I felt safe. Just having him near, touching him. This was when I felt truly happy.

"I love you too CB." Shane muttered back. "And I promise we'll tell them soon."

Suddenly, everything felt like it was going to be alright. Everything felt right.

"We'll tell them soon." Shane repeated, smiling as he continued to kiss me.

I knew he would hold to that promise. And I really couldn't wait for them all to find out.

* * *

**Morgan**

We had been back in Morganville for a couple of days now. A few people had gone missing...a few had become deeply depressed. I noticed many students at the university had changed as well as the locals. So far, no one I knew had become like this...but it was just a matter of time. I was still coming to terms with Evan having all the aspects of a vampire apart from the fact he could go out in the sun, didn't drink blood, and wouldn't turn people into an actual vampire. It was a huge thing to take in, and sure would take a while to come to terms with but it wouldn't mean I'd love him any less. I knew and loved him for _who_ he was, not for _what_ he was. Evan seemed a bit worried about how I would take it, and made sure I knew the whole story. It was sweet when he was worried about things like that...but I don't think I would want him worrying a lot.

Evan and I were in his room, sitting on his bed. Evan was leaning against the head board, with me between his legs, leaning against him. Evan had his arms around me, his left thumb stroking my left hand softly.

"Evan...can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure love." Evan replied.

"Have you been feeling...strange lately? Like...eugh, I don't know how to explain it."

"Strange? Like some of the locals?"

"Yeah. Or maybe, in another way? I don't know."

Evan turned my head to the side, and he leaned into my sight. A concerned expression was fixed onto his angel like face, a trace of fear in his deep gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked.

"Of course I'm alright. At least I think I am...I don't know." I sighed.

"Morgan...you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just everything that's going on at the moment, and secrets, and strange stuff, it...I just not used to it. For my whole life I've lived in England. I was someone barely anyone noticed, someone people liked to make angry, I was a nobody...I knew what went on the world. But nothing like this."

Evan relaxed a little and sighed. His arms tightened around me, and he kissed my cheek.

"For my whole life, I watched my friends find someone they truly care about. Finally, for the first time, _I _have found that someone. You. You may think you were 'a nobody' back in England, but here, you're so much more than you think. And I will _not_ let whatever's going on here hurt you." Evan whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For just being you."

* * *

**Michael**

Sam and I were in the sitting room. Eve had gone upstairs to have a shower, and Evan and Morgan were still upstairs, just like Claire and Shane.

"Sam, the other day, when you told us the vampires knew nothing...why didn't you tell us that _you _knew something?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry any of you. How did you figure it out?" Sam replied.

"You looked at me when you said 'we know nothing yet'. I just put two and two together."

"Still as bright as ever."

"So...what do you know?"

"I had been a vampire for fifteen years. I had heard tales of this thing with no name, destroying towns. But it had no physical form. It was...a sort of mist, took away all memories that led to some sort of happiness, and just left the bad. In the end the towns would be destroyed, all its residents dead. No one knows how to stop it. And now, I fear that it has come to Morganville."

I looked at my grandfather. It was strange thinking Sam as my grandfather since we were around the same age.

"So, in other words, Morganville is completely screwed, unless by some miracle someone figures out how to stop this." I said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam replied.

"It's the drauge all over again."

"But this time, we can't see it...at all."

Sam and I talked for a while, trying to figure out how to go about all this. First of all was, Sam had to tell Amelie. From then on...well we'd have to wait and see what would happen, if I'm being really honest. I just hoped that we'd all be alright...especially the two youngest residents of the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 33, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 33**

**Morgan**

Things were getting so strange. People, both human and vampire, were acting differently...it scared me a little. Us residents of Glass House tried to come up with some explanation...but we came up with nothing. I had a feeling Michael knew something...something he wasn't going to tell any of us. But why? Why wouldn't he tell us? If it could help... I just wish I knew how to fix all of this. You'd think with an IQ of 187 I'd be able to come up with something! I wish I knew...I wish...I wish I knew what to do.

* * *

One afternoon, I was home alone. Any other day, I would have loved to be home alone, I'd be singing at the top of my voice...but while something freaky was going on in the town, I'd rather _not_ be alone. I was humming to myself as I was writing on my laptop. As I hummed and wrote, I smiled. I remembered how I would just start randomly singing when I was around my friends back in England, or how we would all sing loudly to one of our favourite songs. I felt happier. I continued to hum to myself, my smile slowly growing into a grin. I really loved to sing. I'd been singing ever since I could remember, it was one of the things I loved to do. I sang all the time, whether out loud or in my head. Annoyed my friends a bit...but I didn't really care. In the end I had put one of my CD's into my laptop, and was singing along, jumping – not literally – around the room.

"Having fun there?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I yelped and turned around a bit too fast, losing my balance. Someone caught me from behind. Looking up I saw Evan's face. I couldn't stop laughing. Evan smiled, and lifted me up to a standing position. Of course Shane was the one to scare me, the little bugger. I was still laughing when Claire appeared from the hall.

"I don't want to know." Claire said, as I turned the music off.

* * *

For the rest of the day, all residents of Glass House were in a great mood. I think we even forgot about what was going on. That is...until we heard a scream come from outside. Our heads snapped up. All of us had stopped what we were saying. There was something in Michael's expression...something in his eyes...he definitely knew something the rest of us didn't.

"Stay here!" Michael said firmly to Eve, Claire and I.

Shane and Evan followed Michael to the front door. I looked to Eve and Claire. Both were exchanging worried glances, and didn't like they were going to move. I stood up and started to walk away from the girls. A hand wrapped around my wrist.

"You seriously can't be thinking of going out there!" Eve breathed.

"Trust us when we say you don't want to go out there." Claire added.

I slipped out if Eve's grip and ran into the hall and towards the door. I was intrigued to find out what was happening outside. I heard the girls behind me, mainly because of Eve clomping down the hall in her boots, and talking in a furious whisper. I threw the door open and took in the scene taking place on the street.

"I told you to stay inside!" Michael yelled at me.

"Tough titties." I replied simply.

"Get inside!"

"Bite me!"

I pushed past him. I'm sorry, but why should he get to tell me what to do? I love Michael, like an older brother – and I wish he was me older brother – but he was hiding something from us, so why should I listen to him at the moment? I walked down towards down the path, and stopped at the gate of Glass House.

"Oh my God." I gasped, seeing the full extent of what was taking place.

I walked out of the gate, turning to the right.

"You should listen to him, little girl." a voice snarled behind me.

_Crack! _


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 34, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 34**

"Don't you _dare_ threaten my girlfriend!" Evan snarled.

I was alive...I was alive...OH THANK GOD! I turned around, and facing me was – surprise, surprise – a vampire. Evan had twisted one of its arms behind its back, and had hold of the back of its neck.

"Oh, I'm gunna enjoy killing you." Evan grinned.

"Oh, so you do remember me." the vampire cackled.

"Yes, yes I do. And since I am part of both the vampire and human community, because of you, nothing can happen to me if I kill you."

"Oh, is that true."

_Snap! _The vampire slumped to the ground. Evan drived a silver coated stake through its dead heart.

"Why yes, yes it is." Evan growled.

Evan stood up, and walked over to me. I was frozen in place, just staring at the lifeless body. Evan wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close and tight. My arms snaked around his neck.

"I told you, I wouldn't let anything going on here hurt you." Evan whispered.

"Question is, what's going on here?" I replied.

"Shane, Evan, Morgan! Inside, now!" Michael yelled.

"Come on." Evan whispered.

We started walking back to the house. Evan still had an arm around me, not letting me stray to far from him as we walked back to the front door.

* * *

When back inside, I found Eve and Claire standing in the hall. Evan and I were the first ones to walk in, and as soon as we did I was basically attacked by Eve.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Doing something like that in this town can get you killed!" Eve yelled.

I walked past her.

"Hey, not so fast!" Eve yelled again, grabbing my wrist, it kind of hurt.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at her.

Eve dropped my wrist, surprised at the level my voice was at.

"Why have a go at me!? Because it's easier to yell at the kid, is that it!? Yeah, yell at the stupid little English girl, because she doesn't know what the fuck's going on here! She doesn't know what she's doing! She's just trying to help out in the best way she can, though she is scared and confused and doesn't know how, since she has never been involved in anything like this...EVER, and is failing miserably!" I shouted at her, my voice shaking a little.

I looked at the expressions on my friends faces. Michael and Shane had walked in, while I was in the middle of my rant. All of them wide eyed. In the whole time I had been at Glass house, never had I gone off at any of them before. I backed up a couple of steps before turning around and running up the stairs as fast as I could, tripping at the top. My hands skidded across the carpet, forming red marks on my palms. I got straight back up and continued to run down the hall. Instead of running into my room, like I normally would have done, I ran into the secret room. As soon as I was up the stairs and in said room, I slammed the door shut and slumped down onto the red sofa, pushed up against the wall. There was something in the room again. I didn't know what, but something. Right now I couldn't care any less whom or what it was. I was crying. It wasn't just a small cry, but actually sobbing. The silence of the room was destroyed with the echoes of my tears. I don't know why I was crying, or why I shouted at Eve...it wasn't me. Something was going on...it had to be.

* * *

I was alone in the room for a few minutes. Just sat in one corner of the sofa, curled up in a little ball, my back to the stairs. After those few minutes, someone knocked on the wall behind me.

"If it's Eve, I'm sorry. If it's Shane, please go away I don't want any shit, whether it is good or bad. If it's Claire, I really do love you but I don't want to talk. If it's Evan, please don't say anything." I said.

"What if it's Michael?" they asked, using a calm soft voice.

I turned my head round.

"If it's Michael, I want to know what the hell he's keeping from all of us, so we have a starting point for how to fix all this." I told him.

Michael smiled a little and walked over to the red velvet sofa I was sitting on. He sat on the sofa in front of me.

"I only know what Sam told me. He said that when he had been a vampire for fifteen years, he had heard tales of this thing with no name, destroying towns. But it had no physical form. It was a sort of mist, took away all memories that led to some sort of happiness, and just left the bad. In the end the towns would be destroyed, all its residents dead. No one knows how to stop it." Michael said. "We recently found out that it turns people on each other too...as in attacking each other with knives. It starts by simply holding onto someone too tight, and then gradually increases."

"Great, it's killing me." I muttered.

"No, it's not." Michael smiled a little. "Emotions are on high, and this is the first time you've experienced anything like this. And you're still a child. What you said was right...even if it was said a bit louder than it should have been."

I laughed a little at the last bit.

"There we go, that's what we need. Happy people. Come here." Michael chuckled, pulling me in for a hug.

Michael was awesome. He was basically an older brother. He was more mature than most his age, and unlike a few vampires wasn't a killer. If I had a brother, I would have wanted one like Michael. He took me back downstairs after a while, and Eve and I had decided to forgive and forget. I didn't tell any of them what Michael told me...he made me promise. At lease he and I were one step closer to figuring it all out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 35, yay! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 35**

Nothing major had happened in a while. Everything had calmed down. I was hoping everything was over now. But I guessed that wasn't the case. Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and Evan were all on edge. But, they knew how these things went...so they would be. Michael and I had discussed the topic further, trying to come up with some idea of what to do. At points we even discussed it with Sam. None of us could come up with an idea of how to get rid of our problem. The ideas we did come up with we would try but they would never work. It got very frustrating.

* * *

I was woken up one morning by someone jumping on me. Not the best wake up call. Most of all I felt like shit. I hadn't been ill in a while, and I really didn't want to be today.

"Ok, who ever that is, stop jumping on me...please." I moaned.

"Wake up then!" Evan laughed.

"Evan, please, for the love of God stop. I love you, but know really isn't the best time."

"What's up?"

Evan stopped jumping. I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed them a little. When my eyes came into focus, I could see Evan's face hovering above mine.

"Major headache, fell like I'm going to throw up, things like that." I replied, giving a small smile.

Evan put the back of his hand to my forehead. It was nice and cold.

"Yeah, you're staying here today." Evan said. "I'll be right back."

Evan walked out of my room, and downstairs. While he was gone went to brush my teeth, etc. When I got back, Evan was still gone and my duvet was gone. Confused, I headed downstairs. In the living room, I spotted the corner of my black duvet on the sofa.

"Michael's teaching guitar, Eve went to watch, and Shane and Claire went out. I thought it would be best that they were gone if you don't feel too good."Evan smiled, walking over to me.

"I really do love you." I smiled.

Evan put his arms around me, and gently kissed my head. He dragged me over to the sofa, sat us both down, chucked my duvet over me, and put on a DVD – quietly. Evan really was the best...ever. Just goes to show that when something was happening to our town, like it was now, we could still do things like this. Still show each other that we loved each other. And I loved Evan for that.

* * *

_**So this is just a filler chapter, but hope you liked it all the same XD**_

_**Thanks peeps XD**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 36, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please review XD**

**Chapter 36**

Things went downhill very quickly. More people got depressed; some tried to take their lives though they were not successful. So far, only a few of us hadn't been affected yet. To be honest, I just wanted it to be over.

One day, Amelie ended up gathering everyone – apart from the students at the university that weren't residents – accept in the church. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on everyone. The thing is that as soon as everyone was in the church, they went back to normal. All of them. Guess the church was the only safe place left in town. Amelie and the other vampires were talking. JJ came over to me and Evan, since she wasn't old enough to join in with the conversation her mother and father were having with the others, and sat on my lap. JJ knew what was going on, she wasn't stupid.

"When is this all going to be over?" JJ asked.

"I don't know honey. Soon, hopefully." I replied.

"I wish it was like in the stories. When it can all be fixed with magic."

Aw! She was the cutest little kid _ever_! Seriously. I'd never really been around little kids, but JJ, she was the cutest! And she was so tiny!

"Me too. Especially if it was like Harry Potter. Now that would be cool." I replied, smiling.

JJ giggled. I looked over to Evan. He was just smiling away. I wondered about what he was thinking at that moment.

"JJ, why don't you go see Claire and Eve." I said.

JJ nodded, jumped off my lap, and ran over to Claire and Eve. Evan moved closer to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're really good with her." Evan told me.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are. She always smiles when she's with you."

I smiled and moved in closer. It was quite cold in the church...but I wasn't moving closer to Evan because I was cold. I loved Evan, with all my heart. I started to feel a little warmer then, a little happier. Like a mist – no pun intended, considering the circumstances – had been lifted. That's when it finally clicked. I had an idea. I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try...right? All I had to do was find a way to slip out of the church doors, un-noticed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 36, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ, Hannah. Please review XD**

**Chapter 36**

There was a point when everyone was doing something. Either talking ain a small group, watching little kids, or worrying. Some how, I managed to make my way to the side of the church. The was a door there. No one would see me make my escape. I made my escape when no one was looking. It was time to put my plan to action. When I stepped outside, it felt like something was just gently pushing me down. I just shook it off. First thing I did was run back to Glass House. The only thing I had to get from there, was my laptop. It sound like a weird thing that I needed to get, but it was all part of my plan. Next, I ran all the way to Founders Square.

* * *

When at Founders Square, I waisted no time. I put my laptop on the wall and turned it on. As soon as my laptop was on, I got onto Youtube. I typed in 'Of Monsters and Men Little Talks lyrics'. I was so used to bringing the lyric videos up, that it was just habit to write it. I clicked onto the video I normal listened to, and started singing to it. After the song finished. I waited. Seeing if anything would happen. Nope.

"Round two." I muttered.

My fingers flew over the keyboard. This time I out in 'The Click 5 Angel To You Devil To Me lyrics'. Again, I sang along. This time, after the song was finished, a dark shape appeared. It was a sillouhette of a man.

"Stop that dreadful noise!" a voice said.

It came from the sillouhette.

"Charming. But at least it's working." I smiled.

I turned to my laptop again. Time for 'Regina Spektor The Call'. Loved that song so much. Hannah got me into it.

"Shut up!" the sillouhette yelled.

I just smiled. It was starting to disappear. My plan was working.

* * *

The sillouhette was slowly disappearing, bit by bit. Sometimes it would disappear if I was talking to it.

"How did you find out?" it roared.

"How did I find out, hm, well, let's see. I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty seven, so I would figure it out anyway, and an idea just poped into my head." I replied.

"But how did you know what I did?"

"I have my sources."

Like I was going to mention Sam and Michael. Yeah right, I wasn't stupid! I continued with my plan until could no longer see it. All we needed to do was do something that made us happy, so our happy thoughts/memories beat our bad ones. Singing made me happy, and some songs reminded me of my friends and family. I smiled to myself when it was gone, and the clouds in the sky started to go.

"Well, that was easy." I smiled.

Something hit me, full force in the back. I flew towards the wall, and hit it hard. And the...nothing.

* * *

_**SORRY! Had massive writers block, that's why this chapter is so small, and maybe not that good. Please review!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 38, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 38**

**Shane**

"Shit!" Evan breathed, rushing over to the wall.

Morgan had gotten rid of...whatever it was, but then she flew full pelt towards the wall, hitting it pretty damn hard. Now she was unconscious. Michael, Eve, Claire and I were right behind him, running over to where Morgan was. Evan didn't know what to do. He was just kneeling down by her head, wide eyed.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Now." Michael told us.

"No shit mate." I breathed.

"I...I'll get my c...car." Eve stammered.

"No, driving could take too long. I'll run her over there." Michael replied.

"We'll meet you there." Claire breathed.

Michael nodded. Claire was gripping my hand tightly, holding on for dear life. In a flash both Michael and Morgan were gone.

"Come on." I said.

Eve, Claire and I stood up. Eve and Claire started walking in the direction of Eve's car.

"Evan. Come on." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

Evan looked up to me, still shocked and confused. Slowly he stood up.

"She'll be alright." I told him.

Evan nodded slowly as we made our way to Eve's car. At least we realised she was missing just in time.

_**(Half an hour before)**_

Sitting in the church was highly boring. Claire and I had removed ourselves from everyone else. Claire was resting her head on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, when all of this is over...we'll tell them, yeah." I whispered to her.

"I like that idea." Claire smiled.

"I knew you would. And hey, it means you'll be able to...you know."

"I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm looking forward to all of it."

Claire's smile widened. I kissed her head, and pulled her closer. It was then Evan, Michael and Eve ran over to us.

"Guys, have you seen Morgan?" Evan asked.

"Isn't she with you?" Claire asked.

"She was, but then...then Sam and I were talking, and now she's gone, and I don't know where she is."

"She's probably around here somewhere."

"We looked everywhere. We can't find her." Eve said.

"You don't think...you don't think she went out do you?" I asked the question no one wanted to think about.

"We need to go out and look." Michael told us.

"Where would she go?" Eve asked. "Home?"

"No, she wouldn't go home. Not with...whatever this is, going on." I replied.

"Do you think she's gone to Founders Square?" Evan asked quietly.

"It's a start, come on." Michael said.

The five of us started towards the doors of the church, when we were stopped by Oliver.

"Oliver, move out of our way." Michael snarled.

"No one's allowed out of the church." Olive replied flatly.

"Oh, really. Then how did Morgan get out?" Evan spat.

"What!?" Sam growled from behind us.

We turned around to face the red headed vampire. That's when I spotted it in the distance.

"Damn it!" I sighed.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Side door. She probably slipped out using it."

All of us ran towards it. We were out and heading for Founders Square in a flash. It was when we arrived there that we saw a silhouette of a man, facing Morgan. And she was...singing? As time went on we saw it fade away. We listened to the conversations. It was all so creepy.

* * *

**Michael**

I was running as fast as I could to get to the hospital in time. Many of the workers had been told to stay there, in case of an emergency. And this was definitely an emergency. I was in front of the white building in two minutes. I could feel the blood from Morgan's head flow onto my hand. It was warm. I sprinted into the building, at a more human pace. I ran up to the first doctor I found.

"Please, she's lost a lot of blood." I begged.

"Follow me." the doctor said, taking one look at Morgan.

He led me down a hall at a fast pace. He told me to place her on this bed, and then told me to wait. He wheeled the bed through a set of doors. All I could do is wait for the others. It wasn't a very long wait. About five minutes I guess. Eve came right over to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. None of us said anything. We all just stayed silent. None of us knew what to say. All we could do was wait. And I had no idea how long we'd be waiting for.

* * *

**Evan**

Time dragged on. Sam wasn't here. He went back to the church to tell Amelie what had happened. Michael and Eve had gone somewhere, Claire and Shane had their arms wrapped around each other, and I was just sitting there...staring blankly ahead. My eyes were red and were stinging, I felt sick, my head was spinning, and I just wanted all of us to go home...all _six_ of us. I sat there on the edge of the chair, jittering my leg, elbows on my knees, and hiding my face in my hands. I just wanted this all to be over. I jumped up, walked over to the wall opposite me and punched it.

"Evan...calm down." Shane said softly.

I rested my head on the wall, my forehead connecting with it with a bang. It didn't hurt. I stayed like that for a bit, until sighing and pushing off of the wall. I sat back down, resuming the same position as before. Why couldn't this all be over?!

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long to update! I've had writers block and I've been focusing more on my Criminal Minds fanfic's. If you like Criminal Minds please take a look, I have 2, and one of them I've just started XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 39, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ, Hannah. Please review XD**

**Chapter 39**

**Claire**

Almost two hours. That's how long we had to wait. Almost two hours. Evan got more and more anxious every minute that went by and we heard nothing. You can just imagine our relief when the doctor came out. Evan jumped up; fists still clenched, and tensed up. The doctor started to speak. I didn't hear anything past 'she's ok'. Evan instantly relaxed upon hearing those words.

"Is she awake?" Evan asked.

"Not yet." the doctor replied. "She woke up around five minutes ago, but she needs to rest. She's sleeping for now, but as soon as she's awake you can see her."

"Thank you." Michael said, smiling slightly.

The doctor left us. Shane's arm slipped around my waist. All of us were smiling, well all but Evan. He just sat back down and continued to wait.

"Hey, cheer up." Eve told him, shoving him slightly. "She alright."

Evan did give a tiny smile then. Hopefully, we'd be leaving soon.

* * *

**Eve**

Half an hour later, Morgan was awake. A nurse had gone into check on her. It was then we heard a small voice ask about us. All at once we popped our heads around the door.

"Hey look who's up." I smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." Claire laughed.

Morgan's head turned to the door, and smiled weakly.

"Hey, you're here." Morgan smiled.

Evan walked over to her, leant down and kissed her gently on the head. He smiled, and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"Of course we are." Evan told her.

Shane, Claire, Michael and I walked further into the room.

"How you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Like I hit a wall." Morgan replied quietly, with a small laugh.

"I have a question. What the hell were you doing? You know, with the singing?" Shane asked.

Morgan sighed.

"I just had an idea." Morgan told us.

"Please elaborate." Michael chuckled.

So she did. She told us about her thought.

"So it was basically 'kill it with good thoughts'." Claire clarified.

"Pretty much. It seems really weird, but had to try it." Morgan said.

"You should have told us." Michael told her.

"If I did that then whatever it was would still be here."

She did have a point. None of us would have let her go.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Morgan asked.

"They want to keep you in overnight." Evan told her. "Oh, and your laptop is in Eve's car."

"Great...Oh look, I broke my arm..._again_."

Evan smiled, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"Hey, don't forget you have a concussion." Shane said.

"Again." Morgan added.

"Again?" I asked.

"Long story, I walked into the back of a parked car. But it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah, your friends mentioned that."

Morgan groaned. Things had started to go back to normal...kind of.

* * *

**Shane**

Evan decided to stay at the hospital with Morgan, while the rest of us went home. None of us even bothered to do anything other than go upstairs and into our rooms. As soon as the door was closed, I let myself fall backwards onto the bed. Claire laughed. I lifted my head to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know." she smiled.

"You're a strange one Claire Danvers."

"Well, I kind of have to be Shane Collins."

I pushed myself up to a sitting position. I took Claire by the waist and dragged her forward. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I lay back down, taking Claire with me and rolling the two of us over.

"Tomorrow, when all of us are home." I whispered.

Claire just smiled and dragged my head down. All in all, it was a great night.

* * *

**Evan**

Sleep is such a wonderful thing. Of course sleep was disturbed when four certain people walked into the room, in the morning.

"Rise and shine!" Shane's voice boomed.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

"Shane, how loud do you want to be?" I asked.

"Well, I could be louder, but I'm not allowed." Shane grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Time to leave?" Morgan asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, time to leave." I smiled.

"Thank fuck for that!"

We all laughed slightly. We were all back home just twenty minutes later.

"Home sweet home!" Morgan and I sighed.

"I shall be back." Morgan said.

She walked up the stairs. The rest of us went into the living room and sat down. For the life of me I can't remember what we were talking about before Morgan re-appeared in a different set of clothes. She sat down on the couch next to me, and I wrapped an arm around her. That's when I saw Claire and Shane look to each other.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Claire smiled.

"We're engaged." Shane grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 40, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ, Hannah. Please review XD**

**Also, with the thing about England Shane refers to, please see chapter 28 if you have forgotten XD**

**Chapter 39**

**Morgan**

"What?" Evan breathed.

"We're engaged." Shane repeated.

His grin got wider, taking Claire's hand. Eve and I looked to each other, both of us wide eyed and smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Eve and I yelled.

We rushed Shane and Claire, hugging them both. I went to Claire first while Eve went to Shane, then the two of us switched.

"I'm glad you tow are on bored." Claire giggled. "Because I shall be needing help from my two best friends."

"CB, you honestly didn't think we'd leave you high and dry!" Eve smiled.

"And did you really think we wouldn't love this?!" I asked.

"Well, when you put it like that." Claire giggled.

Claire hugged the two of us again. I pulled back.

"Hang on! Is this what you two were talking about on the plane when we were coming back from England?" I demanded.

Claire nodded. I scowled at her...it failed of course, I was back to grinning in a second.

"How long?" Eve asked.

"Since my birthday. So...for exactly a month, three weeks and a day." Shane answered, proud of himself.

A chorus of aw's cam from Eve and I. I turned to look at Michael and Evan. Michael's usual neutral expression – which appeared during _many _conversations – had been wiped off of his face, and was now staring at Shane and Claire with wide eyes, mouth hanging open yet still smiling. Evan was grinning ear to ear, clutching the side of the sofa trying to contain his excitement.

"Well finally!" Evan laughed. "Shay, I thought you'd never ask her."

Shane threw a pillow at his little brother and just missed. When Evan threw the pillow back, however, it hit Shane right in the face. Both of them were up off of what they were sitting on within seconds of each other.

"Oh, I so don't want to miss this." Michael grinned.

All of us rushed to the hallway, and almost ran in to each other when we came to a sudden halt. Both boys were on the floor, trying to pin the other down. Of course it ended with Shane pinning Evan.

"Ok, ok! Get off me now." Evan laughed.

"Apologise." Shane said simply.

"For what?!"

"The pillow."

"You threw it first!"

"It hit me."

"And?!"

"Apologise."

"No!"

Shane stayed quiet for a moment. A sly smile spreading across his face.

"Do we have to settle this the way we did when we were little?" Shane asked, smirking.

Evan's eyes went wide, shaking his head violently.

"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Evan rushed.

"Good boy." Shane chuckled.

The two stood up. When they were up straight, the two brothers embraced each other before walking forwards. They stopped in front of us, just realising we were there. Michael chucked an arm around Shane's neck, before doing the same with Claire.

"Congrats you two. Looks like tonight we're celebrating." Michael grinned.

"Great!" Eve squealed.

"First things first." Shane said. "Ev, Morgan...I think we need to talk about what happened in England now."

"Oh shit!" Evan and I murmured.

* * *

_**SO SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! Please don't hate me?**_

_**Also, with the thing about England Shane refers to, please see chapter 28 if you have forgotten XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 41, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Also, with the thing about England Shane refers to, please see chapter 28 if you have forgotten XD**

**Chapter 41**

"Nothing happened!" I kept insisting. "Even if it did, why is it your business?"

"My brother." Shane replied, pointing to Evan.

"Our business." Evan said, gesturing between him and me.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Come on, you're the one that said 'can we please pause this conversation until we're back home? And by home I mean Glass House'. Conversation is now of pause." Shane said.

"When I said that I didn't think I'd have a concussion, a split head, a broken arm, and many bruises!" I shrieked.

"Well you should have. I mean, come on. This is Morganville. Crazy shit happens here."

I turned around, dropping my hands to my side, and stalking upstairs, taking my drink with me.

"Where you going?" Michael asked.

"Upstairs, duh." I replied.

"Why?"

"Head hurts, bedroom's cooler than here, questions make head worse."

I was halfway up the stairs before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Half an hour after being in my room, and a couple of pain killers the hospital gave me later, someone knocked on my closed door.

"Enter at your own risk." I called.

The door opened. I didn't look up, just kept my eyes on my laptop screen, continuing to write my stories.

"Shane's rather annoyed." I heard Evan say, as the door closed. "Turned out we didn't have to tell them what happened...they had already guessed."

I stopped typing, cringing. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall forward.

"Bloody hell." I breathed.

Evan walked over, sat down beside me, moved my laptop, and put his arm around me. Evan kissed my head lightly.

"How's your head?" Evan asked quietly.

"A little better. Pain killers work." I laughed slightly.

"That's kind of the point, love."

"I know, but it doesn't mean they _always _work."

"Ha-ha, ok, yeah. I can agree with that."

Evan smiled, stroking my hair lightly. I never liked people touching my hair, but Evan I let.

"I still can't believe my brother's engaged." Evan mused. "I mean, I never thought he would, you know, find that one person he wanted to get married to."

"Well, they're a good match, Shane and Claire. Just like Michael and Eve are." I replied, tracing circles on Evan's left hand.

"Yeah, I guess they are."

"And just think, you could become an uncle."

"I like the sound of that."

I felt like Evan wanted to say something other than that, but I left it. If he wanted to tell me he would, no use forcing it.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Evan smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 42, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 42**

It was like Shane had found out Evan and I were going out all over again. He wouldn't really talk to us. But come on, we were seventeen...at least it was legal...though in England it was legal at the age of sixteen, but Shane didn't need to know that.

My arm was taking a while to mend, considering I smashed it into a wall. I hated it, sucked so much! At least my English people didn't have to know about it. And sure, it was nice staying at home with the guys – bar Evan – but it was awkward now they knew. So, I didn't really go downstairs when I stayed at home from school – aka, every day until my arm mended. I stayed in my room, listening to music, typing my stories on my laptop and reading. If either Shane or Michael wanted me, they came to me...not that Shane would or did. So, for the most part, I was alone and upstairs.

* * *

It

It had been three weeks since I had come back home and Shane had stopped talking to Evan and me. I was sitting in my room, watching Les Miserables. I loved it...so much! There wasn't anything else to do, so I thought 'why not'. I had just got to the bit where The Beggars song had started to play, when there was a knock at my door. With a sigh, I paused the DVD.

"Yes muggle?" I called, leaning against my pillows.

My door opened slowly, and standing in the doorway, I saw Shane. My eyes widened slightly, surprised that it was him. He didn't look at me, just stared at his feet. I sat there in silence, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry." Shane muttered.

"No need to be." I sighed.

Shane looked up at me, confused, closing the door and leaning against it.

"It's natural for an older brother to be protective of their younger siblings...no matter what." I explained.

Shane nodded.

"I was wondering...if maybe...you could help me?" Shane asked.

"Of course, come sit down, and tell me what may I help you with?" I replied, grinning.

Shane smiled, pushing himself off of the door to sit on my bed.

"Ok, well, the thing is...I don't know who I should ask to be my best man. Evan or Michael?" Shane explained.

"Why not both?" I suggested. "They could be co-best men."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because sometimes you over think things."

"Really? Me? Over thinking things?"

"Everyone does it."

Shane laughed.

"The others don't know this...and I don't know why I'm bringing it up now...but, we've already decided we want kids." Shane told me, grinning uncontrollably.

"Aw! God, can you imagine mini versions of you, but with Claire's brains?" I giggled.

"That sounds both awesome and scary."

"Sure does. At least Evan's looking forward to being an uncle.

"He is?"

"Yup."

Shane stayed silent for a while, continuing to smile.

"Ever since he was a kid, he's always wanted to be a dad." Shane finally said. "He always talked about how when he was older, his kids would have a proper dad...unlike the one that we had to put up with."

"Really?" I asked.

Shane nodded. I didn't know why, but I felt heat flood my cheeks. I ducked my head slightly, looking down at the cast on my arm.

"Come on." Shane sighed. "Lunch time."

* * *

The rest of the day went on like normal. I liked being downstairs with Michael and Shane, instead of being cooped up in my room all the time until Evan and the girls came home. When Evan, Eve and Claire did arrive home, they were surprised to find me downstairs, laughing with the guys, and to find Shane actually talking to me. They didn't question it though. The three just sat down with us. Finally, we could go back to normal...and this time, nothing would cause any bumps in the road.


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 43, yay! XD Thanks for the reviews so far XD please review I love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 43**

"_Shane!"_ Eve yelled one morning. _"You're dead!"_

What a lovely thing to wake up to. Sure, it wasn't the first time I woke up to Eve yelling at Shane, but it didn't mean I was used to, or liked, waking up to it. Even with my door _closed_ I could hear her! While interested in what Shane had done this time, I really didn't want to get out of bed. It was too comfy, _and _it was nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday! _Why_?! I kept my eyes closed. I groaned and rolled over, my face burying into something warm. Even though, I was really tired and trying to get to sleep, I started smiling.

"Morning." Evan mumbled.

"Mornin'. Now, shhh. Sleepy." I murmured.

"_Get back here you weakling!" _Eve yelled again.

I groaned, wriggling further down my bed, until my head was under my covers. Evan laughed, and I could feel the sound vibrate through him. It felt really weird.

"_I am not a weakling!" _Shane shouted. _"And I shall never surrender!" _

"Why? For the love of God, why?!" I moaned.

"Come on." Evan sighed. "We may as well get up and go downstairs."

"But...but...don't wanna. Warm, comfy, sleepy."

Evan laughed softly as I looked up at him, his arms tightening around me.

"_Shane!" _

I sighed. I swear, you could never get a moment of peace in this house.

"Fine. I give up." I said, groaning as I pulled myself up.

* * *

When Evan and I finally got downstairs, Eve and Shane were _still_ yelling. Evan and I couldn't be bothered to change into clothes – it being the weekend and all...not that our housemates seemed to realise. The yelling was so loud that I couldn't understand what either were saying...that and because they were yelling over the top of each other so it sounded like a bunch of gibberish.

"_WHAT_ are you guys yelling about?!" I asked, yelling the first word to silence the two – which worked.

Shane and Eve both had the courtesy to look ashamed and embarrassed. It was then Michael and Claire appeared from the kitchen, uncovering their ears.

"Well? You gunna explain or what?" Evan demanded.

Neither Eve nor Shane answered. They both just dropped their heads.

"Eve asked about flowers." Michael chuckled.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. _WHY?! _

"Well she thought lilies would be good!" Shane defended.

"Well they would!" Eve protested.

"No they wouldn't!"

"Yes they would."

Evan and I glanced at each other. At the same time I walked behind Eve, and Evan walked behind Shane, the pair of us hitting the two over the heads...hard. Both whined at the same time, which was rather amusing.

"Morgan, what do you think?" Claire asked, trying not to giggle.

"Roses. More romantic. Because of this film I watched when I was younger, lilies remind me of funerals." I replied. "Then again, I'm being quite biased, since I love roses."

"See, Morgan has the right idea." Shane muttered to Eve.

"Oh shush. You two are acting like children. And that's our job." Evan sighed, gesturing at him and me.

I swear, there was no such thing as a 'normal' day in this house.


End file.
